Dulce y triste verano
by Criztal Moon
Summary: El amor es algo dulce y cálido como una brisa de verano, pero así como vino, se puede ir. Me lastimaste, pero ya no pienso extrañarte, voy a aprovechar este momento para empezar otra vez, no me voy a rendir, voy a encontrar a mi alma gemela, te lo aseguro.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

¿Por qué?- dijo la joven enamorada frente al mirador, no entendía, faltaba un mes, para que le volviera, ¿por qué le hacía esto? ¿Por qué después de tanto espéralo? ¿Por qué después 4 años esperando su regreso? Acaso no importaba ya la promesa que le hizo, no importaban sus sentimientos, se encontraba desesperada llorando, el joven que veía esta triste escena no sabía qué hacer, como curar esa herida, que ni él esperaba que fuera provocada-¿Por qué soy tan patética Woo Bin? ¿Por qué me hace esto? ¿Por qué?

Pequeña-le hubiera encantado tener palabras de consuelo, pero el sabía que nada de lo que dijera cambiaba la realidad.

Es que no entiendo ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?- le decía sin mirarlo caminando de un lado a otro- yo que espera más que nadie su regreso ¿Cómo voy a hacer para mirarlo? No soy tan fuerte como Ji Hoo, no puedo soportar esto-deteniéndose a mirarlo, tal vez él tenía la respuesta.

No lo sé pequeña, lo único que te puedo decirte que ponerte así no cambia nada, solo te lastimas-que más podía decirle, en cuestiones de amor él no sabía nada y lo que sabía era a ayudar a los enamorados, pero si se trataba de superar un amor frustrado, era un completo inexperto, el mismo lo había comprobado antes.

La joven, se sentó derrotada en la banca de piedra mientras se decidía a llorar y no parar hasta que el dolor por completo se haya ido, aunque no creyera que eso fuera a pasar, el joven a frente a la banca se sentó de costado y la abrazo, tal vez así pudiera calmarla un poco y quedarse el con un poco de ese dolor, un poco más de sufrimiento no sería algo anormal para él, que vivía para esa jovencita sí que ella lo supiera, el ya sufría por saberla enamorada de su mejor amigo, no le aria mucho daño quedarse con ese dolor que ahora ella tenía, si por el fuera esto no pasaría, ella sería feliz aunque no fuera a su lado, pero sería feliz, nadie más que ella se lo merecía según él, pero lamentablemente las cosas no eran así.

Miraba el sobre que tenía la joven en su mano, como si fuera la más horrible del mundo, ese mismo día le llego a todos los amigos y conocidos de Yi Jung una invitación para su futura boda, que se realizaría en dos meses, a él le llego dos sobres y un papel, el que su amigo le pedía que el segundo sobre fuera entregado por el a Ga Eul, él pensaba que sería una carta explicando el porqué de su decisión, pero no, fue directo a la llaga, fue directo a donde más dolería, el sobre contenía la invitación que el recibió, sin ninguna explicación, sin ningún aliciente, nada, él no podía reconocer en su amigo esa acción, lo vea como la acción más patética de su amigo con tal de destruir el amor y las esperanzas que todavía poseía la joven en sus brazos, pero aun así no era necesario ser tan cruel.

Se podía leer desde donde estaba, en la hermosa y elegante invitación:

Se los invita cordialmente a la boda de So Yi Jung y Jessica Park

A celebrarse el día xx del mes xx , en el hotel JK.

Esperamos que asistan, para compartir nuestra unión.

Atentamente, familia So y Park.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Cómo me enamore?

No sabía que decirle, solo pude darle mi abrigo y llevarla a mi auto, en estos momentos un silencio muy incómodo nos embargaba, ¿cómo decirle que todo no estaba perdido? cuando una parte de mi quiere que así sea, aun cuando quiero más que nada su felicidad, una parte de mi quiere que sea a mi lado y no al lado de mi mejor amigo, supongo que es así como se siente Ji Hoo con Jan Di, me pregunto de donde saco fuerzas para animarla y ayudarla cuando todo parecía perdido con Jun Pyo, nunca pensé verme en una situación así, yo el don juan del f4 estaba enamorado de la chica de mi mejor amigo y no sabía qué hacer, mientras miro de reojo como se aferra a mi campera y mira por la ventana, comienzo a buscar en mi mente como fue que me enamore de ella.

Será porque cuando el alfarero se fue a suiza para mejorar no solo su talento sino, también como persona, me pidió que cuidara de ella, al igual que mi amigo empresario, ambos me pidieron que cuidara de sus chicas en su ausencia y eso hice, le pedí a mis hombres que se encargaran, unos de Jan Di y otros de Ga Eul, a ambos les llegaría un informe de mi parte de cómo estaban ambas, Jun Pyo me pidió además, que le mandara fotos de la lavandera, cosa que también hice, pensé que también sería un buen detalle para Yi Jeon mandarle fotos de Ga Eul, pero decidí antes de enviarlas, verlas para saber más o menos como se movían ambas, así tenía una idea de si mandar uno o más hombres a seguirlas, Jan Di es todo un caso, vive de acá para haya sin pensar en lo que le pueda pasar, todo lo opuesto a Ga Eul que tiene una vida más tranquila, es tan dulce verla en las fotos, no había modo en que no se viera linda, pensé que tal vez eso cautivo al ex casanova, ya habiendo visto como se movían ambas decidí, como disponer a mis hombres y puse en cada sobre sus fotos para enviarlas a mis amigos, lo curioso es que quedo una foto de Ga Eul en mi oficina, pensé en dársela a alguno de mis asistentes para que la devuelva al sobre que pertenecía, pero algo en mi me dijo que no había nada de malo en que me quede con ella.

Los días iban pasando y la información de Jan Di iba directamente a Jun Pyo, pero la de Ga Eul si o si tenía que pasar por mi antes de ser enviada a suiza, de ese modo me volví un experto en su vida y de cada 5 fotos que se enviaban a Yi Jeon 1 me la quedaba yo, siempre escogía una en la que estaba sonriendo, quería pensar que esa hermosa sonrisa era para mí, después de un mes de haber partido mi amigo decidí no ser solo un mero espectador de la vida de la pequeña Ga Eul, así que un día me aparecí a comer en la tienda de avena, diciendo que estaba muy solo, cosa que no era mentira, si bien me veía con Ji Hoo y con los otros la tecnología me los acercaba, no pasa tanto tiempo con amigos como me gustaría, por eso después de comer, sin Jan Di a la vista, le pedí a Ga Eul que me acompañara al cine, pobre su cara cuando la lleve al cine privado del f4, no soy muy fan de esperar, ni de hacer filas, me pareció tan adorable, su cara era una mescla de desconcierto y admiración, seguro pensaba que íbamos a ir a un cine común y corriente, lo cual me sorprende, si conoce al f4, debería ya saber que no hacemos las cosas como los demás, la pasamos tan bien, que las salidas ya no eran algo aparentemente esporádico de mi parte, si no eran cosas planeadas por ambos, aun que mis salidas favoritas, eran en las que planeaba alguna sorpresa para ella, como cuando la lleve a pasear en lancha, fue muy divertido, en especial por que en vez de asustarse con la velocidad, se veía emocionada, o como cuando la lleve a una adopción de animales, amo a los animales y pensé que le gustaría, me encanto verla jugar con los gatitos, se vea muy contenta fui aprendiendo muchas cosas de ella y creo que también ella de mí, nos fuimos acercando cada vez más.

Obviamente tuve que obviar todo esto a Yi Jeon en los informes, al principio pensé que no tendría importancia, pero sin darme cuenta, yo mismo me aseguraba de que las fotos de nuestras salidas no llegaran a él, no es que lo estuviera traicionando, eso quería creer yo, pero entre más tiempo pasaba con ella, más egoísta me volvía, la sola mención de Yi Jeon me rompía la burbuja, que yo mismo me había creado con respecto a mi relación con Gae Eul, nunca seriamos otra cosa que un amigo para ella, porque por más que me doliera en el alma sabía que la felicidad de Ga Eul y mi amigo solo podía ser estando ello dos juntos.

Me presento soy Criztal, espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo, aunque más lo veo como el primero ya que lo otro se podría decir que es un prólogo, no sé cómo le ven ustedes, espero que me sigan leyendo y me compartan todas su opiniones, desde ya gracias a las que me han leído. Nos vemos pronto.

Pdt: perdón por lo corto de los caps.


	3. Chapter 3

Princesa

Después de un recorrido silencioso, el auto de Woo Bin se detiene frente al edificio de Ga Eul, ella se baja sabiendo que él, la sigue, desde hace 4 años era así, siempre la acompaña hasta la puerta, no había caso discutir, hace mucho perdió es pelea, pero cuando se voltea a despedirlo, ve que el empuja la puerta para que pase ella primero, se da cuenta que no se va a ir.

-¿Qué haces Woo Bin?-sorprendida

-no pensaste que te iba a dejar sola esta noche ¿verdad?-

-pero Woo Bin, no es necesario, estoy bien-tratando de sonreír

-sabes que no sabes mentir ¿verdad?-

-si-

-de que me doy cuenta de cuando me mienten-

-si-

-y que no me quedare tranquilo, dejándote sola esta noche-

-también lo sé-

-entonces no discutas más y subamos-

-pero...-

Ya era tarde, antes que pudiera intentar dar un argumento en contra de la idea, él ya había entrado al edificio y como todo caballero, tenía la puerta abierta para ella.

-ya te dije no discutas más-

Ella se había mudado a vivir sola, cuando su padre había recibido un ascenso en su trabajo trasladándolo a otra ciudad, ella no quería dejar a sus amigos y su vida en Seúl. Gracias a la ayuda de todos logro convencerlos de que ella podía vivir sola sin problemas, lo que no sabe Ga Eul, es que el príncipe de la mafia hablo personalmente con ellos y les aseguro que él no dejaría que nada le pase a su amiga, eso los termino de convencer, especialmente el brillo de sus ojos cuando habla de su hija.

Pasaban por las escaleras, cuando unos niños corriendo detienen sus juegos, para saludar a Ga Eul, ella era muy querida en el edificio, todos la querían y la cuidaban, tanto que tenía un apodo puesto por los mismo niños "la princesa del ático" ella vivía en el último piso, que antiguamente fue un ático, ese edificio era una casa restaurada y convertida en edificio, Woo Bin siempre decía que vivía en un lugar muy chiquito, cuando en realidad ella tenía el departamento más grande de todo el edificio. Todos ahí la veían como una princesa, según sus vecinos tenía una nobleza única.

-princesa Ga Eul, mama me dijo que vendrías a jugar mañana con nosotros ¿es verdad'-dijo un niño.

-sí, mañana mientras tu mama trabaja jugare con ustedes-acariciendole el pelo con una sonrisa.

-que bien-se va corriendo.

Una señora mayor, sale a saludar a Ga Eul que se acerca a ella.

-hola pequeña princesita, me tenías preocupada, no me gusta que salgas tan tarde-

-no se preocupe señora Kim, yo estoy bien, además nunca salgo sola-señalando a Woo Bin que saluda

-hola señora Kim-saluda cortésmente el Don Juan

-hola jovencito, ¿cuánto tiempo más piensas esperar para hacer tu novia a la linda Ga Eul?-

-señora Kim, por favor-nerviosa la chica

-nada de "señora Kim por favor" él es lindo y joven, vos también, no veo por qué no-

Él se ríe de la cara de circunstancias de la joven, le hubiera dejo seguir un buen rato, es más hasta miro a los costados, a ver si podía conseguir algo de comer, mientras veía la escena, pero al ver a la chica pidiéndole ayuda con los ojos, termino por salir a su rescate.

-señora kim es un placer verla como siempre, pero… -se acerca en modo confidencial a la señora-si no me deja hablar a solas con la princesita, nunca le voy a poder pedir que sea mi novia-la señora asiente contenta con lo que le dijo y los apresura a irse.

La princesita iba a decir algo en su defensa, no quería que creyeran que sería novia del joven Song, pero el tomo su brazo llevándosela de ahí, si no se iban en ese momento la señora kim los tendría toda la noche en el pasillo y no quería eso.

Subieron las escaleras que restaban, llegando a lo que vendría a ser la casa de Ga Eul, era muy especiosa y linda, toda pintada de blanco con detalles en rosa, era muy simple, como fue antes un ático no tenía paredes para dividir los sectores de la vivienda, pero ella dispuso ingeniosamente los muebles, para dividir lo que era su lugar de dormir con la sala de estar.

-no sé cómo vives aun acá, es muy chiquito y no se ve muy cómodo-mirando todo con los brazos cruzados el joven Song.

-siempre me decís lo mismo y yo siempre te repito que para mí es muy acogedor-la joven de avena, deja su bolso en un perchero de pie, hecho de madera y se va a sentar a su sofá que queda en la ventana que da a la calle.

-sigo pensando que me pudiste dejar conseguirte un mejor lugar-

-no te hubiera dejado nunca-

-¿por qué?-

-porque no, me sentiría incomoda y lo sabes-

-okey, me rindo-

En eso se escucha el gruñir de los estómagos del heredero y de la joven.

-creo que no es necesario recordarte que no cenamos-divertido dice Woo Bin

Ambos se ríen mientras cambian de lugar, el chico de pelo café, se sienta en el sofá y ella se va a la pequeña cocina, mientras mira que puede hacer, el sigue inspeccionando con la mirada el lugar, ya había ido ahí antes, cuando todos excepto Yi Jeong fueron a celebrar por la nueva casa de Gae Eul, se divirtieron tanto esa noche, no hubo tención alguna como en la reunión que hicieron por Jan Di cuando se mudó. El único momento, tal vez triste, fue cuando se dieron cuenta que faltaba el alfarero, momento que el joven enamorado se encargó de despejar, pero sabe quién está siempre en los pensamientos de su princesita, el joven So.

Como ahora frente a él, en un mueble había una pieza de cerámica, un jarrón blanco con azul, supuso que era un recuerdo de su amigo, sabía que Ga Eul comienzo a interesarse por la alfarería, por Yi Jeong así que no dudaba del porque estaba ese jarrón ahí.

-lo hice hace mucho-interrumpe sus pensamientos la chica- fue algo que me enseñó a hacer, pero nunca vio el terminado.

-Gae Eul-

-estaba pensando en hacer Ramen- nerviosa con la bolsita del producto en la mano-es lo más rápido que puedo hacer, no quiero que estés mucho tiempo con hambre-no lo mira, se siente triste.

-no te preocupes por eso-

-claro que me preocupo, por mi culpa no cenaste-

Decidido camina los pocos pasos que los separa, le saca de la mano la bolsita que apoya sobre la mesada de la cocina, levanta su rostro delicadamente sosteniendo su mentó para que lo mire y decirle.

-no me refería a eso- ella quiere evitar su mirada –mírame Ga Eul- lo hace-no te preocupes todos va a salir bien-mirándola a los ojos.

Ella no aguanta volviendo a derramar lágrimas

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dice alejándose y dándole la espalda-se nota que tomo una decisión-

-no lo sé, solo sé que pase lo que pase todo saldrá bien-

-¿Cómo?-se da vuelta-decime como saldrá todo bien, si él se casa ¿cómo voy a estar bien?-

-porque… sé que sos fuerte, también sé cuánto crees en la almas gemelas, ambos vimos la historia de Jan Di y Joon Pyo, sabemos que nada termina hasta que alguien diga si acepto, no sé cómo va a terminar tu historia con Yi Jeong, solo sé que no vas a tener un final triste ¡me niego a eso! sos quien más se merece ser feliz, así que no te rindas ahora, aún falta mucho por ver pequeña y eso si lo se-

Ella fue a abrazarlo, sabía que todo lo que decía era cierto, que no solo provenía de la sincera a amistad que tenía con él, también de la misma realidad, ellos dos vieron como sus amigos superaron todo para ahora estar comprometidos y pronto a casarse, además Ji Hoo no se queda atrás, a pesar que dejo ir a la dulce lavandera, él se veía feliz, nadie podía decir que había tenido un final triste, al contrario, el final de su historia no llegaba y todo esperaban pronto verla con una gran fiesta, como piensan dar los novios peleoneros.

-tienes razón-le dijo mirándolo con una gran sonrisa

-claro que la tengo-sonriendo orgulloso- ahora ve preparar ese Ramen que tengo mucha hambre-

Se rieron, la futura maestra puso manos a la obra dándole una rica comida, el joven Song que salvo por las innumerables veces, que el heredero Shinwa le menciono, lo rica que era esa comida de pobres, no tenía idea de que estaba comiendo, pero viniendo de Ga Eul sabía que no sabría mal y no se equivocó, estuvo riquísimo, ahora entendía por qué su amigo quería comerlo siempre.

-está muy bueno, para ser algo que viene en bolsita, está muy rico-terminando su plato.

-en realidad mitad bolsita, mitad hecho en casa-comenta la chica, ante la mirada extrañada del joven explica- le agrego algunos ingredientes más para que sepa más casero-

-¿Qué ingredientes?-

-es un secreto-dijo levantando los platos de la mesa, para lavarlos en la cocina.

-eso es una excusa, decime-la sigue

-que no-deja los platos en el lavabo.

-dale decime- le tira de la manga de su vestido

-no te comportes como un niño-sacando su mano de su vestido- no te lo voy a decir, por qué pierde su encanto la receta- el pone su carita de gato con botas, para ver si la convence.

-Woo Bin, ya!-le da un inofensivo golpe

-ahora me golpeas, ¿así tratas a tus amigos?-dice fingiendo estar herido.

Entre risas siguen así por un buen rato, todos los esfuerzos de Woo Bin dan frutos, se la ve mejor a como se vea hace unas horas, aunque sabe que esa herida seguirá hasta no hablar directamente con el causante de ella, Ga Eul se siente agradecida con su amigo y pone todo de sí para estar mejor, sabe que sus palabras son ciertas y no todo está terminado aún, pero la actitud del alfarero la hiere y la confunde, ella creía que ya habían pasado esa etapa en la que el haría cosas para alejarla "por su bien" de él.

-Woo Bin, ¿qué crees que pasó?-

-que los que programan, los canales de tv se les acabaron las buenas ideas-dice mientras hace zapping, hace un rato que decidieron sentarse a ver tele, pero no encuentran nada-

-ya! No me refería a eso-

-ya lo sé pequeña, solo que estaba evitando dar mi opinión al respecto-

-¿Por qué?-acomodándose para verlo

-porque-suspira y se acomoda en el pequeño sofá, para verla- conozco al tarado de mi amigo, estoy seguro que con esto metió la pata en grande, pero no sé por qué y conociéndote esperas que te de ahora un respuesta alentadora, no que te diga que tal vez, otra vez te quiere alejar-

-pero hace rato dijiste…-

-se lo que dije-la interrumpe- que haya esperanzas no significa que mi amigo no haya metido la pata, acuérdate a veces los chicos malos, nos solemos equivocar mucho antes de tener nuestro final feliz-

-¿Por qué?-

Eso le hace sonreír, ver su cara inocente y esa pregunta, le muestra el lado de niña que aún queda en ella-porque somos tontos, ahora deja de decir por qué, pareces niña-consiguiendo un mohín de la princesita, que lo hace reír mas- guarda esas caras pequeña, claramente vas a necesitarlas más adelante, sin duda alguna vos y Jan Di son muy parecidas-lo mira sin entender- porque a ambas le gusta lo más difícil y sin duda mis amigos son muy difíciles-

Después de una película y comer un poco más, ambos quedaron dormidos en el sofá, el viento de la ventana hace que al rato el joven Don Juan, se despierte y ve a la bella chica a su lado acurrucada a su brazo, causándole otra sonrisa, sin duda es la escena más hermosa que haya visto, le gustaría que pudiera tenerla así siempre, pero no se puede, ese no es su lugar, la levanta con mucho cuidado, para dejarla con delicadeza en su cama.

-me asegurare que tengas tu final feliz-susurra acariciándole el cabello, la tapa y se va.

La noche es solitaria a esas horas, pero eso a él no le importa, se dirige a su casa, sabe que quedarse ahí sería un gran error, le dolería más, además de que tiene trabajo que hacer, no dijo nunca una palabra en vano y no empezaría con su pequeña princesita, el conseguiría que ella tuviera su final feliz.

Gracias a todos los que me leen, awesome-raji thank you, también gracias a Vanilla Soeul, me disculpo por decepcionarte lolo, pero esta fic yo creí haber marcado quienes serían los protagonistas, se ve que no lo hice bien, espero que no dejes de leerme.

Y me disculpo por el retraso tarde un poco por que anda con muchos exámenes y muchas cosas en el trabajo, espero no tardar mucho con el próximo capítulo.

Bss Criztal


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos, antes de empezar aclaro, algo que no aclare cuando comencé el fic, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y Boys Before Flowers, no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes para mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes, eso si esta historia es toda mía. Ahora si disfruten el capítulo.

Promesa

El sol había salido y eso no le importaba mucho a Ga Eul, que no quiere prestarle atención, pero este se colaba por las ventanas de su casa, llegando a sus ojos, obligándola a tener que empezar su día, se desperezo para darse cuenta que estaba en su cama sola, por un momento se sintió triste por la falta de su mejor amigo, ese sentimiento se extendió cuando comenzó a recordar porque necesitaba a Woo Bin a su lado, miro a mesita de noche y vio la invitación de la boda de Yi Jeong, eso fue como una revelación, se levantó rápido de la cama con una idea fija en su mente, tropezó en el camino, pero no había tiempo para detenerse, tenía que irse si quería evitar un caos.

En el cuartel del F4, la señorita Geum estaba a punto de declarar la 3° guerra mundial, o eso intentaba, ya que su prometido y su mejor amigo no la ayudaban mucho.

-No me importa que no me ayudes, voy a ir a darle su merecido al tonto cazanova que tienes por amigo-enojadísima y casi a los gritos asegura

-y yo te digo que pienses un poco lavandera, como vas a ir a pegarle al tonto de Yi Jeong si el aún está en Suiza, ¿eh? Me lo podes explicar- cruzando de brazos, su prometido.

-bueno yo….-

-¿ves? Si serás tonta plebeya, no podes irte caminando hasta haya, le mejor será que esperes tranquila a que venga-

-Joon Pyo, ¿me dijiste tonta?-

-claro que sí, siempre te lanzas sin pensar en las consecuencias-

-bueno eso es lo que los une o ¿no?-

La pareja mira a su amigo que parece más concentrado en su libro, que en la típica pelea de todos los días, aunque eso no evita que debes en cuando meta algún comentario.

-Sunbea, ¿no me ayudas?-

-claro que no te va a ayudar, es una locura o ¿no Ji Hoo?-

Antes que el violinista, pudiera decir algo son interrumpidos por los gritos de una chica de pelo corto.

-puedo saber, por que llego para pasar el verano con ustedes para sorprenderlos y me termino siendo sorprendida con la noticia del casamiento de Yi Jeong-tirando sus bolsos de viaje a un sofá

-¡Jae Kyun!- todos la miran

-nada de Jae Kyun sorprendidos, esta noticia me arruino las ganas de ver sus caras de sorpresa, ¿me pueden explicar que está pasando?- indignada la heredera JK cruza sus brazos esperando que le aclaren las cosas.

-bueno, además de las discusiones sin sentido de los tercos, no mucho- vuelve su mirada a su libro.

-sí, los escuche cuando entraba- frustrada se sienta en uno de los sofás

-¡hey!-

La pareja se quiere defender de la acusación de tercos, pero la mirada de sus amigos les hace saber que no hay forma de defenderse.

-hey you- entra alegremente el príncipe Song -que linda sorpresa tenerte acá Jae Kyun y a todos ustedes, así no tengo que estar repitiendo mucho las cosas-

-¿averiguaste algo Woo Bin?-pregunta el joven Go

-como siempre si, estuve todo la noche tratando de conseguir información que nos pueda ayudar con esto-

-como el de un neuropsiquiátrico, ¿está loco el cazanova o qué? ¿No recuerda el casi casamiento mío y el tonto de Joon Pyo?-

-ese comentario no ayuda en nada- la mira enojado- lo más seguro que metió la pata, no creo que cediera a la presión de su familia a ¿o si?-esto último lo dice mirando Woo Bin

-en realidad eso no es lo que más me preocuparía ahora -interrumpe Ji Hoo- ¿ella ya sabe?-dice mostrando su invitación y mirando serio al joven castaño

-si- sintiendo tristeza al decirlo

-¿Qué?- dicen las mujeres presentes, mirando con cara de espanto.

-ayer le llego la invitación como a todos nosotros- contesto recordando la cara triste de Ga Eul

-¿así? ¿Sin explicaciones? ¿Sin nada?-dice Jae Kyun parándose

-si-

-ahora si nadie me detiene-arremangándose las mangas de su remera-me va a conocer Yi Jeong

-yo te sigo-agarra su bolso mientras va detrás de la antigua nadadora

-¡paren!-

Las sorprende, Ga Eul en la puerta, cansada por la carrera que tuvo que hacer para llegar rápido ahí, con las manos extendidas evita el paso mientras toma aire.

-princesa Ga Eul, sí que corriste, un minuto más y ellas hubieran hecho un desastre-

-¡hey!- reclamaron con la mirada al mismo tiempo las mujeres de pelo corto, al chico de pelo café, aun que sabían que mucha defensa no tenían.

-chicas siéntense-dice la señorita Chu, con un tono muy de maestra apunto de retar a sus alumnos, cosa que hizo que sus amigas no pudieran protestar y se fueron a sentarse, bajo la mirada divertida de los demás presentes.

-bueno chicos-el joven príncipe de la mafia, es interrumpido por Ga Eul

-antes de que empiecen a pensar en un sinfín de planes para detener la boda, quiero que me escuchen-

Todos la miran intrigados y preocupados, ella baja la mirada como pensando como exponer lo que quiere, le tiemblan las manos, pensó mucho en lo que les iba a decir mientras corría a la guarida del F4, ahora las lágrimas querían salir de nuevo, le era muy difícil hablar y pensar en ello, porque no podía evitar recordar la invitación, le costaba detener los sentimientos que la situación le producían.

-Ga Eul- quiso detener cualquier dicho o cualquier lágrima que pudiera salir de la pequeña mujer que estaba frente a él, pero ella lo vuelve a interrumpir.

-no quiero que hagan nada, quiero que dejen todo así como esta- tratando de que su voz suene firme, pero no puede del todo- si él quiere que lo ayuden, él se los dirá, por algo son sus amigos ¿no? pero si él no quiere que lo ayuden no lo hagan-

-pero Ga Eul- quiere refutar ese dicho la futura doctora

-es que no se han puesto a pensar, que el tal vez si quiera este casamiento- dice levantando la mirada y dejando ver algunas lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos-el me prometió que la primera persona a la que el buscaría al regresar seria yo, si para el sigue eso en pie y esto no es lo que quiere, el me buscara, sino significara lo que ya dejo claro con la invitación, él se va a casar y hacer su vida-tomando un respiro tratando así que las lágrimas vuelvan a su lugar, pero es inútil, se están brotando sin permiso-así que por ahora no hagan nada… por favor-

Woo Bin tuvo muchas ganas de cortar la distancia y estrecharla en sus brazos, a la pequeña princesita, hasta que todo rastro de dolor desapareciera, pero sus amigas se adelantaron y abrazaron a la joven, con un gesto de cabeza Jae Kyun les señalo que se la llevaban para otro sector de la guarida, los hombres se sentaron en las sofás que tenían junto a ellos, como si hubieran cargado un gran peso encima por mucho tiempo y no era para menos, la situación era muy difícil de ver.

-imagino que no piensas hacer caso a la que dijo la pequeña Ga Eul-volviendo a su lectura, pero antes mirando al príncipe de la mafia.

-no, pero lo are de un modo discreto, primero esperare a ver si es cierto que el, la va a buscar cuando regrese a Corea, dependiendo de eso actuare, por ahora solo estere recolectando información como anoche-

-¿qué conseguiste?-pregunta en líder del F4 serio

-esto-tira a la mesita de café unas fotos de un modo discreto-ella es la futura esposa de nuestro amigo- señalando a un rubia hermosa, de una belleza impresionante, no parece plástica, pero tampoco alguien común, su ropa, sus tacos y maquillaje, gritan clase y dinero-es heredera de uno de los más grandes museos de arte en Suiza, su madre es suiza y su padre coreano por lo que tiene dinero por ambas familias, no está buscando dinero o por lo menos eso parece-

-pero eso no significa que no sea un matrimonio concertado-dice Joon Pyo

-eso mismo pensé, por eso me fije si había conexiones entre la familia So y Park, ambos al ser familias dedicadas a la industria del arte, han hecho negocios, pero recién hasta que nuestro amigo fue a Suiza a estudiar, conoció a esta chica, no se aun si fue coincidencia o fue algo planeado por ambas familias, ya que se beneficiarían con la unión, aunque no veo porque hacerlo ahora, si ambos hacían buenos negocios sin necesidad de llegar a unir familias- relata el joven intrigado, entre más averigua, más preguntas se le abren.

-y no has pensado que Ga Eul pueda tener razón y nuestro amigo tal vez quiera esta unión- tira el violinista sin apartarse de la lectura, consiguiendo que la preocupación de sus amigos aumente.

-tal vez tenga razón, ambos sabemos la historia que tiene Yi Jeon con su padre, dudo que acceda tan fácil sin pelear antes, menos si se supone que está interesado en Ga Eul-reflexiona mirando una pequeña mirada a donde están las chicas, el heredero Go

-no- dando un golpe en la mesa despertando la curiosidad de todos, incluso de las chicas sentadas tomando te aun lado-perdón- dirigiéndose a las damas en el sector opuesto al de ellos- me niego a creer que mi amigos es un canalla que la dejo esperando a Ga Eul para nada-mirando serio a sus amigos- ella no se merece esto y todos acá sabemos que el cazanova la quiere, así como sabíamos del amor de Joon Pyo por Gan Di a pesar de sus intentos de apartarla, esto es solo …. Una piedra en el camino, un obstáculo más-

-¿y si ese obstáculo lo puso el?-se acerca mirando fijo a los ojos del Don Juan- si él no quiere que lo salvemos, ¿qué aras si te dice que se quiere casar por su propia convicción? ¿Qué aras? Dejaras que Ga Eul se lastime tratando de luchar por algo, que tal vez ya acabo antes de empezar-

-nunca dejaría que Ga Eul saliera lastimada, pero… pero tampoco puedo dejar que se rinda a tener su final feliz-

-lo mejor será que esperemos a tener señales de vida de nuestro amigo y a partir de ahí veremos cómo actuar, nadie en el grupo tiene que salir lastimado- declara con una seriedad pocas veces vista en el líder del grupo.

Aunque las chicas no estuvieran desde el inicio, se habían ganado su lugar en el F4, para muestra de ello, los chicos habían mandado a redecorar y modificar la guarida, para que haya tanto áreas comunes y arias para que las chicas estuvieran cómodas, había más vida, más flores y más color en las paredes, eran una hermosa combinación de tonos rojizos, y muebles blancos para que todos estuvieran cómodos y alegres.

Tanto así que las chicas ya consideraban ese lugar también como su guarida, ellas iban incluso sin que ellos estén, eso sí les pidieron a los chicos que nada de servicio ahí, ellas quería prepararse las cosas, por eso también habían una pequeña cocina y como parte del trato de nada de servicio, los chicos insistieron que por lo menos ellos se asegurasen de que siempre hubiera comida y cosas en la despensa, para que ellas pudieran hacer lo que quisieran cómodas.

Una vez terminada la charla con los chicos, Woo Bin decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire, al balcón que construyeron para de que si las chicas quería tomar algo afuera pudieran hacerlo, se sentía asfixiado, sin duda el pensar que tal vez la espera de su querida Ga Eul fue en vano, le molesta, no puede tolerar esa idea.

-No te enojes por lo que pedí-la dulce voz de la mujer que le robo el corazón, interrumpe sus pensamientos-por favor

-no me enoje, solo que me preocupa verte así, no me gusta verte llorar y menos que te rindas-

-no me rendí-dice acercándose a su lado y mirando hacia afuera- solo que tampoco pretendo preocuparlos, no puedo hacer nada si él no quiere estar conmigo

-no digas eso, todos sabemos que él te quiere-

-¿y si no es así? 4 años lo espere, sin noticias, sin saber nada, simplemente esperando, al comienzo pensé, que era porque no quería hacerme sufrir, habíamos quedado en que si no encontraba a mi alma gemela, el me buscaría, pero nunca quedamos en que pasaría si el encontraba la suya, yo todos los días me decía al despertar, hoy encontrare mi alma gemela, pero no lo hacía, aun así estaba agradecida con él por no atarme o por lo menos no pretender hacerlo, no me pidió que lo esperara, yo tome esa decisión, por eso me puse triste, porque todo ese esfuerzo para no llamarlo, para no interrumpirlo en su viaje, todo ese esfuerzo de decir me lo esperare porque lo encontré a él antes de irme a dormir, fueron en vano, porque pensaba que Ji Yeon estaba haciendo el mismo esfuerzo, para pedirme que no lo espere y aun que sea fuera feliz por mi parte, pero tal vez no sea así y todo fue ilusión, creí que aun estando lejos, podría ser su alma gemela-

-Ga Eul- mirándola triste, no sabía que decir, estaba impresionado por sus palabras.

Sin querer mirarlo- por favor no te enojes- tratando de no llorar y sosteniéndose del barandal del balcón

-sería imposible eso-

-¿enserio?-lo mira divertida y limpiándose algunas lágrimas que quieren salir.

-si-sonriéndole

-pero para mí si es fácil enojarme contigo-dice jugando

-¿que? ¿Por qué?- pregunta divertido

-te fuiste sin despedirte-se queda sorprendido el príncipe-no me gusta que te vayas así-se cruza de brazos la princesa Ga Eul.

-perdone me princesita-se inclina como un caballero- ¿cómo puedo arreglarlo?-

-prometiendo no volverlo hacer-

-entonces, usted princesa no vuelva a llorar-pasando su mano por su cabello hasta su mejilla

-lo prometo- sonriendo y tomando su mano dejándola en donde esta -ahora promete, que no te vas a volver a ir sin despedirte-

-lo prometo-

Ambos se quedaron congelados en ese momento, ella disfrutaba de la cercanía de su amigo, la hacía sentirse bien, segura y en calma, no como el alfarero, que hacía que todos sus nervios estuvieran en alerta, le hacía bien tener cerca al joven de pelo castaño.

El joven príncipe se sentía bien de estar así con ella, por un momento podía creer que ellos tenía más que una amistad, que tenían algo especial, quería detener el tiempo y quedarse así toda la vida, admirar por siempre los hermosos ojos de la joven, pero nada es eterno, el ruido de una discusión adentro los hizo darse cuenta que no estaban solos y que el tiempo continua su movimiento.

Entraron a ver como la heredera JK discutía con el heredero Shinwa, no era algo fuera de lo normal, ya que las ideas de Jae Kyun asustaban a cualquiera, aunque a Go Joon Pyo mas que asustar lo enojaban, o por lo menos eso quería mostrar el.

-¿ahora por qué discuten?-pregunta la aprendiz de maestra.

-porque Jae Kyun acaba de anunciar sus planes-contesta el joven Yoon que estaba cerca del balcón

-¿y cuáles son sus locos planes ahora?- se ríe por que ya sabe de antemano que suelen ser descabellados

-¿por qué siempre juzgan mis planes como locos? Yo solo dije que pienso pasar el verano con ustedes y que pretendo que las chicas estén mucho tiempo conmigo, pero el troglodita de Joon Pyo no quiere que le saque la atención de Jan Di-

-por qué te conozco siempre tus salidas, son de todo el día y no puedo permitir que lleves a mi futura esposa de acá por haya como si fuera una muñequita tuya-

-yo no trato así a Jan Di, además si a ella le molesta que lo diga ella, serás su prometido, pero no tienes que hablar por ella-

-¡basta!-grita la antigua nadadora- esto no tiene sentido, además Jae Kyun, sabes que Ga Eul solemos tomar trabajos de verano-

-por eso viene unas dos semanas antes del verano, para evitar que ustedes consigan algún trabajo de verano y pueden pasar tiempo conmigo, además ya están por terminar sus carreras, después no habrá tiempo para que todos estemos juntos-

-todos- la miran sorprendidos.

-si todos, porque aun que lo intente, ustedes siempre terminan saliendo con nosotras y aun que son a veces algo pesados-mirando al chico de pelo rizado- me caen bien y todo-dice esto último cruzándose de brazos, pero divertida, consiguiendo la risa de ambos.

Jae Kyun siempre está viajando y cada tanto se aparece en Corea, por lo tanto los ve más seguido de lo que la gente podría creer, la primera vez que regreso les mando un mail a los chicos anunciando su llegada y que si no les molestaba los iría a ver, a pesar de estar en contacto con los F4 atravez de las redes sociales, ella le daba cosa volver, no es que se hubiera ido mal, sabía que tenía todavía el cariño de sus queridas hermanas menores, pero aun así no quería que fuera incomodo, al llegar y ver que la recibían tan bien, tomo por costumbre cada vez que podía ir a Corea a ver a sus amigos, en especial si había un cumpleaños o algún acontecimiento importante, como cuando Ji Hoo tenía algún concierto importante.

Eso jamás quita la habilidad de sorprender que tiene la chica alocada, mas con sus salidas a la cuales arrastra a sus amigas y a las cuales por ser perseguidas por los chicos, terminan siendo salida en grupo, pero eso lo termina haciendo más divertido según ella, tanto así que termino siendo amiga de todos.

Tanto era el cariño en el grupo que entendieron que tenía razón, todos estaban terminando sus carreras y comenzando sus proyectos, este sería de los pocos veranos, que podrían aprovechar como jóvenes que son a pasarla todos juntos, por eso todos aceptaron que sería un verano libre de trabajo y problemas, siempre que Jae Kyun no los metiera en líos.

De camino a su casa, la joven princesa del ático, pensaba en sus amigos y en lo mucho que la quieren, para muestra de ello le han hecho prometer no llorar todos sin que se den cuenta.

Flash back

-Ahora entiendes por qué queremos matar al tarado de Yi Jeon, solo te hace sufrir-dice su alta amiga mientras se sientan en la mesita de té, después de sus dichos de que no se metan con la boda So – Park.

-no puedo negar que las cosas no son fáciles, pero nunca es fácil ¿o no Jan Di?-mirando a su amiga, esperando un respuesta alentadora, mientras se seca las lágrimas.

-no, pero a diferencia de mi historia con Joon Pyo, el obstáculo no era el, sino la presidenta Kang- aclara tratando no ser cruel con su dicho.

-lo sé, pero aun así lo superaron-

-si tanto asi que se van a casar-dice alegre Jae Kyun, tratando de desviar el tema.

En eso escuchan un golpe, proveniente del sector donde están los chicos, eso las asusta y les preocupa el exabrupto.

-se ve que no somos las únicas molestas- dice la chica maravilla.

-no es para menos, todos te queremos Ga Eul- aclara la viajera.

-no quiero preocuparlos-dice triste la chica de avena.

-entonces no vuelvas a llorar-le pide su mejor amiga.

-si nosotros estaremos tranquilos, si te vemos feliz- asegura Jae Kyun

-está bien no voy a volver a llorar- tratando de tranquilizarlas

-no, júralo-tomando su mano la señorita Ha- prométenos que no vas a llorar-

-está bien-tomando aire y mirando sus amigas, no quería tomarlo enserio, pero ver su preocupación hizo darse cuenta de que en realidad era serio el pedido de sus amigas- les prometo que no volveré a llorar-

Fin flash back

Ella intentaría estar contenta por sus amigos y por ella misma, no sabía qué pasaría con Yi Jeon en el futuro, pero ella tenía bien en claro una cosa, no preocuparía a los demás, si era necesario no llorar para que sus amigos no se sientan mal, lo aria, aunque no fuera fácil, se lo juro a sí misma, no sería una buena amiga si no ponía todo de sí, para no causarle preocupación a los que quiere.

Ella era buena cumpliendo promesas, creía mucho en el poder de la palabra, así como esperaba al joven alfarero y a su promesa de ir a verla, cumpliría esta promesa de no estar triste, de no llorar más, no solo por los demás si no por ella misma.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todas, por esto no escribí mucho en el capítulo anterior, porque tenía pensado publicar este capítulo, a las 24 horas, para solventar mi tardanza, digamos que el trabajo y el estudio no me ayudan mucho jajaja bueno les dejo acá el link de una canción, del mismo nombre de este capítulo, es una canción de hace muchos años, de un grupo que le gustaba mucho a mi mama cuando era joven y me pareció perfecta para este capítulo, hace poco hicieron una nueva versión, con el grupo Ha-ash, cuando lean "atiendo y escucho su voz" reprodúzcanla en el segundo o minuto no sé cómo se dice 1:06 que ahí comienza el tema, porque antes hablan un poco de la historia de la canción, sin más que aclarar por ahora, les dejo el capítulo, pero antes: los personajes no me pertenecen, si la historia y hago esto sin fines de lucro, disfruten el capítulo.

.com /watch?v=v4aGXQX9RHg

Temblando

Pov Ga Eul

Ya paso una semana desde la llegada de Jae Kyun y desde entonces no tuvimos más noticias de Yi Jeon, no sabíamos cuando iba a volver, por eso estamos todos un poco más tranquilos o por lo menos yo, el no saber nada de él me hace pensar, que todo volvió a ser como antes, tal vez sea una señal de que todo sigue igual.

Jan Di y yo estuvimos trabajando mucho esta semana para dejar todo listo para las vacaciones, además de anunciar que este año no tendríamos trabajos de verano, al principio fue sorprendente para nuestros padres, pero después de explicarles el por qué lo entendieron o por lo menos los míos, con Jan Di tuvo que intervenir un poco Joon Pyo, me causa gracia pensarlo, estoy muy contenta de que todos queramos pasar este verano juntos, Woo Bin y los demás dejaron en claro que dejarían sus agendas vacías para estas vacaciones.

Esta noche Jae Kyun, organizo una cena para todos en un hermoso restaurante, quiere celebrar el comienzo del verano, aunque a mi mejor amiga y a mi aun nos queda una semana de trabajo, está por ser la última es más tranquila, así que tenemos motivos para celebrar.

Me termino de peinar y busco las últimas cosas que quiero llevar en mi bolso, cuando suena el teléfono, miro la hora en mi reloj, es imposible que sean los F4 o mis amigas, no estoy llegando tarde y mis padres tampoco, hable con ellos en la mañana. Me pregunto quién será a esta hora de la noche.

Atiendo y escucho su voz…. Es Yi Jeon… todo en ese momento se detiene, menos mi corazón, que atraviesa la misma carrera de siempre cuando escucha su voz.

-hola Ga Eul-

Temblando con los ojos cerrados

-hola Yi Jeong- tomo un respiro y miro hacia la ventana.

El cielo esta nublado y a lo lejos tu

-yo eh estado bien… espero que también vos… yo conocí a mucha gente acá en Suiza-

Hablando de lo que te ha pasado

-hay una chica que es muy parecida a mí-suspira- no sé cómo explicarte-

Intentando ordenar palabras para no hacerme

-supongo que… sabes… te… llego la invitación-

Tanto daño, tanto daño y yo

Estoy temblando.

-nosotros…-

Me cuentas de un modo… delicado me cuentas como fue todo, como la conociste y como le pediste matrimonio, me lo puedo imaginar.

De la mano y con mucho cuidado

os besaste en silencio, donde no había luz.

Me hace gracia tu manera de contarlo

-no tienes que alejarte de los demás, fue una decisión mía-

Como el que cuenta, que ha pensado

Que ha decidido

Que seguimos siendo amigos

Y yo estoy temblando

Y llorando, me había jurado que nunca iba llorar

Escuchando, cada palabra que no quiero escuchar

-¡basta! No ves, no escuchas como estoy, basta por favor-

Desgarrándome, suplicándote

Intentando hacerte recordar

-solo… solo decime si la promesa sigue en pie….-no puedo evitar sentir que mis lágrimas, que Yi Jeong, que mi alma gemela se aleja de mí- yo aún no encontré a mi alma gemela-

-Ga Eul… mañana… yo estaré en Seul….-

-Yi Jeong-

Pero tú solo dices

-voy a colgar-

Lloro, lloro como nunca lo hice, me abrazo a mí misma para tratar de no temblar más, sabia que esa era mi angustia manifestándose, mi tristeza por Yi Jeong, por mí, por mis amigos, había roto la promesa que les hice, así como quien creía que era mi alma gemela, estaba rompiendo la nuestra, estoy destrozada, no puedo dejar de temblar, de recordar su voz, sus palabras, todas ellas se repiten en mi mente una y otra vez, torturándome, angustiándome cada vez más, me siento una tonta por espéralo, por creer en él y en sus palabras.

-Ga Eul, basta-respire profundo, pero al angustia no se iba-prometiste no llorar, prometiste que ibas a estar bien, no podes verlos así-detengo mis pensamientos-los tengo que ver-me acuerdo

Me levante y me lave la cara, tal vez eso aria que el llanto se detuviera, mire mi reloj todavía tengo algo de tiempo-que bueno que le dije a Woo Bin que no me viniera a buscar-respiro

Bajo corriendo de mi casa, no puedo estar ahí, cerca de ese teléfono, cerca de todo, quería huir de los recuerdos y su voz en mi cabeza, que no dejaba de repetir cada una de sus palabras, pero no podía, era inútil, tomo un taxi, aunque me gusta más la idea de caminar, yo soy muy puntual y no quiero que ellos noten algo raro en mí.

-tranquila Ga Eul, el estará ahí-

Pensar en Woo Bin me hace bien, sé que el junto con los demás me van a hacer sentir mejor, solo tengo que poner de mí, para que la noche sea como tiene que ser, hermosa.

Llego al lugar donde en la puerta hay un momento de gente haciendo fila y veo que no están ninguno de los chicos, supongo que están todos adentro, no les gusta esperar, me dirijo a quien está en la puerta recibiendo a la gente y alguien toca mi hombro.

-Me alegra como siempre verte princesa-me doy vuelta y es mi amigo.

-a mí también, pensé que estarías adentro-

-yo pensé lo mismo de vos-se rie- se ve que los dos llegamos tarde o los demás llegaron muy temprano, aun asi seguro Jae Kyun nos gritara- parece que le es divertida la idea.

-por qué te reis, no pensé que te gustaran los regaños-

-no me gustan, pero será la primera vez, que vea que ella te grita a vos-

Hago un mohín y vuelvo a acercarme al señor que está en la puerta, pero el querido príncipe Song se adelanta.

-buenas noche, nos están esperando en una mesa reservada al nombre de Ha Jae Kyun-

El señor al escuchar el nombre de nuestra amiga, enseguida nos deja pasar, por su cara ya debió conocer su temperamento, nosotros seguimos el camino que hace entre la gente y me acerco a Wo Bin- ¿por qué te me adelantaste?-

-por qué odio que siempre seas amable con todo el mundo-

-Woo Bin-lo quiero regañar

-y por qué me gusta ver como se te inflan los cachetes cuando te enojas-se rie de mi y yo le pego- ¿por qué siempre me pegas?

-por qué sos malo-

-no, todo lo contrario mi querida princesita, soy un encanto de persona-me guiña el ojo y me rio.

-y muy humilde por cierto-los dos nos reímos.

-me gusta verte reír-lo miro y se acerca a mi oído-después cuéntame que es lo que te preocupa-lo miro sorprendida.

-lo… lo que me preocupa-

-no sabes mentir-me vuelve a decir, mientras me sonrojo, no sé si por saberme descubierta o por darme cuenta de lo cerca que está el de mi- me doy cuenta de cómo estas con solo verte-retrocede un paso-ahora a disfrutar la noche-me ofrece su brazo y seguimos caminando.

Llegamos a una mesa apartada de todo el mundo y cerca de un gran ventanal, que daba una hermosa vista de lo que es el jardín iluminado con luces del restaurant, justo el sector donde estamos nos permite ver las hermosas flores, pero no ver a gente comiendo, ellos están más haya, como siempre un lugar de lujo, en un sector perfectamente ubicado, no me extrañaría que Jae Kyun se ocupara personalmente de que las vista no fuera obstruida, ni de que no estuviéramos rodeados de gente.

-ahí están, ¿cómo pudieron llegar a esta hora?-

-solo fueron 2 minutos tarde- nos quiere defender el chico a mi lado y me da paso para sentarme

-aun así, no se sientan hasta que me expliques por qué hiciste llegar tarde a mi querida Ga Eul-los dos la miramos sorprendidos, se ve que Woo Bin no iba a poder ver que me regañaran- dale cuéntanos-

-ya Mono tengo hambre, además no llegaron tan tarde- dice enojado Joon Pyo, tirando una de las servilletas a su regazo-

-no los defiendas-

-pero tiene razón-insiste la futura doctora, que está sentada junto a su prometido en la mesa frente a los chicos en problemas.

-pero…-

-Jae Kyun, por favor-le dice el violinista que está en la mesa redonda, pero dándole la espalda a los chicos que aun ni se sentaron-déjalos sentarse, no querías que la pasáramos bien todos juntos-

-tienes razón-hace un puchero-pero la próxima no te salvas Don Juan-

-pero Jae Kyun-quiero defenderlo.

-no lo defiendas, yo sé que es su culpa que llegaras tarde-

Ya ahí no puedo hacer más que reírme de la cara del pobre acusado, creo que ni diciéndole a mi loca amiga, que llegue por mi parte, exoneraría a mi amigo.

La noche estuvo cargada de risas e historias de los viajes de chica Ha, todo era paz y alegría, incluso no tuve que forzarme demasiado a reírme, realmente lo que nos contaba hacia que cualquiera se riera de sus locuras, pero cada tanto mientras comíamos veía al Don Juan del grupo y sabía que a él no lo engañaba, bueno todo fue así hasta que Jae Kyun suelta la pregunta.

-al final ¿saben cuando llega el tonto casanova?-

Todos se miraron y luego me miraron a mí, para luego desviar sus miradas a quien pregunto, que al sentir la tensión, se percató que no había sido bueno preguntar.

-no, aún no sabemos nada- tomo la palabra el casi doctor

-lo siento, es que me….-

-no te preocupes… -respiro profundo-pero si necesitas saber llega mañana- suelto junto con el aire que acumule, no puedo calmarme el temblor vuelve otra vez, solo puedo agachar la cabeza, mientras todos me miran sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunta mi mejor amiga.

-me llamo hoy-trato de sonar calmada, pero no puedo recuerdo lo que paso y me angustio otra vez-antes de venir acá- siento la tensión en el aire, esa tensión que impide que mis amigos puedan preguntar

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunta el prometido de mi amiga, como si tratara que esta pregunta no duela.

-que se quiere casar-

No escucho ninguna reacción de parte de ellos, solo puedo sentir como se ponen tristes por mí, quiero llorar, pero no quiero hacerlo frente a ellos, así que tomo un gran respiro, tratando de controlar mi cuerpo temblante y me disculpo para ir supuestamente al baño, cuando en realidad quiero ir afuera, pero termino en el patio, por suerte donde no hay nadie que me pueda ver, al verme sola, mi tristeza me gobierna y dejo caer mis lágrimas que no parecen acabar.

-así que esto era lo que te pasaba- siento a Woo Bin llegar a mi lado- la próxima vez no te guardes nada- tira de mi brazo para que me de vuelta a él y me abraza.

-lo siento, no quería romper lo que te prometí- llorando más fuerte, sintiendo que solo con el me puedo desahogar-perdón-me abraza más fuerte, me acuna en su pecho.

-no tienes que disculparte, estuve mal en pedirte eso, debí saber que no te aria bien-acariciando mi espalda, trasmitiéndome calidez.

-igual siento preocuparte, a vos y a los demás-me aparto un poco para verlo a la cara- no era mi intención-él toma mi rostro y saca mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-perdóname a mí, si por mi fuera no sufrirías nunca-quiero decir algo, pero me calla- shh… sos muy especial, no te mereces pasar por esto, te prometo que te voy a ayudar-

-Woo Bin, ya no tiene caso-

-eso aún no lo sabes-me vuelve a abrazar- no te rindas, vas a tener tu final feliz-

Así entre sus brazos, pude sentir por primera vez en mucho tiempo que eso era cierto, quería quedarme así, que no se alejara nunca, lo abrase tratando de que esa calidez durara más, sin duda es la mejor persona del mundo, era el mejor amigo que alguien pudiera tener y tenía suerte que fuera el mío, no me importaba lo que pensara la gente que nos pudiera ver, sin duda necesitaba esto, necesitaba sentir su calor, ese que calmaba mi cuerpo, que desde que me abrazo había dejado de temblar.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, muchas gracias a las que me leen y también gracias a las que me dejan un comentario, cualquier comentario es bien recibido, espero que les haya gustado el uso de la canción, más que nada porque lo que cantan es lo que siente y pasa por la cabeza de Ga Eul, eh incluso la última frase de la canción es lo que dice Yi Jeong así que la escena está muy mesclada y tiene que ver mucho con el tema que puse, bueno y para quienes estén con ansias de saber de Yi Jeong en el próximo capítulo, planeo aclara muchas cosas, así que sigan leyéndome y comenten, me interesa mucho saber lo que piensan ustedes.

Un fic con reviews, es un fic feliz. Nos vemos, besos Criztal.


	6. Chapter 6

Perdonen la demora, fue un verano muy difícil y este también fue un capitulo muy difícil, mil ideas iban y venían, llego un momento que se mezclaba todo, así que decidí dividirlo en dos partes, por eso este se llama buscando cambiar y el que sigue, cambiando. Bueno sin más preámbulos les digo, los personajes no son míos, solo los uso para entretenimiento mío y de ustedes, pero la historia si es mía, disfruten este capítulo, en la semana tendrán el siguiente, todavía le estoy afinando detalles.

Buscando cambiar.

Siento que me voy a volver loca, tantas cosas pasan por mi cabeza, aun con mis amigas cuidándome no puedo dejar de pensar en él, ya no sé qué hacer, miro por la ventana que da a la calle, buscando una solución, las cosas tienen que cambiar, pero no sé por dónde empezar, mientras mis amigas duermen, todos los recuerdos dan vueltas en mi cabeza, ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Que debe cambiar?.

Suena la alarma de Jae Kyun, es mi señal para volver a la cama, no quiero que se den cuenta que no pude dormir del todo, cierro los ojos y finjo seguir durmiendo, mientras escucho a la loca del grupo, golpear su celular, tratando de apagar lo más rápido posible la alarma, falla tres veces antes de por fin apagar el aparato, se lo que sigue ahora, si está despierta, todo el mundo tiene que estar despierto, escucho sus pasos, siento como toma un poco de sabana y de un tirón nos la saca, comenzando a funcionar el despertador JK.

-¡CHICAS DESPIERTEN! El sol ya salió y es un hermoso día, no se lo van a querer perder, despierten dormilonas- se ríe mientras nos sacude.

Yo finjo despertarme, mientras siento como se sienta de un golpe Jan Di- ¿porque siempre que dormimos juntas nos despiertas así?-molesta

-porque quiero felicidad irradiando en la mañana-

-¿me ves feliz?- señalándose y con los ojos semi abiertos del sueño que tiene- ¿me ves feliz Ga Eul?-mirándome.

-¿y quien dijo que tenías que irradiar felicidad, Jan Di?- mirándola estirándose, ahora más contenta- quería estar contenta y lo logre- sonriendo victoriosa.

De inmediato comienzan una guerra de almohadas, no dejo de reírme por su actitud, cuando nos vemos interrumpidas por el timbre, es muy raro que suene tan temprano.

Pienso que tal vez es una vecina que necesita algo, abro, es un hombre de traje y lentes oscuros que lleva una caja en sus manos, lo que encuentro frente a mi puerta.

-es usted la señorita Chu Ga Eul- asiento- esto es de mi señor, pide que no falte- me entrega la caja y sin explicar nada se va, me quedo sorprendida ahí en la puerta tratando de entender que paso, aunque algo me dice que no es tan difícil adivinar de donde proviene la caja.

-¿Quién te mando esto?-pregunta Jae Kyun, junto con Jan Di están a mi lado mirando por donde salió el hombre de traje oscuro.

-creo que se de quien viene- contesto, dejo en mi cama la caja, busco una nota que confirme mis sospechas, es un sobre que contiene una invitación y una nota escrita a mano.

Ga Eul:

Querías saber si la promesa sigue en pie, acá tu respuesta. Por favor no faltes So Yi Jeong.

La invitación es para esa noche, es una fiesta por su regreso a Corea y su futuro casamiento, en el que quiere presentar a su prometida, de golpe caigo en la cama, perdí las fuerzas de golpe, mis amigas toman la nota, mientras que trato de recuperarme de shock.

¿Qué te sorprende?- Dice una voz interna- esto no es algo que no supieras, todos lo sabemos, agrega y por más que vuelvas a llorar no va a cambiar eso, nada cambia así- en ese instante entiendo que es lo que necesito hacer.

Vuelvo a la realidad y me doy cuenta que Jae Kyun está al teléfono, mientras que Jan Di está a mi lado, esperando a que reaccione, miro la caja a mi lado, me levanto y la abro.

-¿Qué haces Ga Eul?-escucho la voz preocupada de Jan Di la cual decido ignorar.

-no piensas ir ¿verdad?- se asusta al ver que la ignoro y reviso el contenido de la caja rosa, es un vestido rosa, muy lindo y dulce- Ga Eul, escúchame no vas a ir a esa fiesta-dice alterada- ¡Ga Eul!-

-¡Jan Di!-grito con el vestido en la mano para que deje hablar- una vez alguien me dijo- respiro y le pongo el vestido delante de ella- cuando alguien necesita ser borrado de tu memoria, entonces tienes que hacerlo bien- ella me mira y comprende lo que quiero hacer.

Nuestra loca amiga regresa con una sonrisa, como de estar planeando algo.

-en ese caso, vamos a buscar un vestido mucho mejor que ese-

Después de mucho discutir, cedimos ante la idea de Jae Kyun de irnos de compras y a un día de spa, ni Jan Di ni yo queríamos que Jae Kyun pagara esas cosas tan costosas para nosotras, pero en vista de que nadie puede contra ella y bajo el argumento de "si vas a ver al enemigo, hay que ir como si ya estuvieras ganando" decidimos dejarnos en sus manos, ella tenía más experiencia que nosotras en este tipo de galas, a la única que fuimos si no mal recuerdo fue al de cumpleaños de Joon Pyo.

No sabía nada de los demás, no era porque no intentaran comunicarse, fue Jae Kyun quien les dijo que estamos bien, que nos dejen en paz, que teníamos tarde chicas, después de que nos hicieran todos los tratamientos habidos y por haber, salimos renovadas a buscar un vestido que este a la altura de mi belleza, palabras de la heredera JK, no mías.

Después de un rato me sentía perdida, no sabía bien que buscaba, solo sabía lo que no quería, no quería ser la típica Ga Eul la tierna y dulce, necesito verme diferente, sin duda necesito sentir que puedo parame frente a Yi Jeong, pero ningún vestido me puede cambiar, ninguno me va a dar valor.

Miro a mis amigas distraídas discutiendo por los vestidos, entro a un probador para llamar por teléfono a la única persona que puede dame aliento en este momento.

Ring ring ring

-hola pequeña princess- sonrió al escucharlo.

-hola Woo Bin….-me vuelvo a trabar, la valentía parece que escapo de mi cuerpo.

-déjame adivinar, quieres pedir ayuda para huir de Jae Kyun- nos reímos por el chiste- yoou me alegra escucharte así, ahora si decime que es lo que te pone nerviosa-

-¿Cómo?- ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?.

-te conozco bien princesa- estoy segura que está sonriendo, eso me calma.

-no soy valiente, Woo Bin- suspiro, sé que esa frase por sí sola no alcanza y continuo- en la mañana estaba segura de poder ir a la fiesta, pero ahora no sé qué hacer, no quiero ir como la pequeña niña Ga Eul que el dejo al irse, quiero cambiar, necesito cambiar, pero no sé cómo-

-para mí no tienes que cambiar nada- no podía creer lo que dijo- sos muy valiente, solo que no lo sabes, cuando lo creas, cuando te pares al espejo y digas soy Ga Eul, soy valiente, puedo con esto, ahí vas a notar el cambio y lo van a notar todos-

-gracias… - miro al espejo frente- lo necesitaba- y sonrió.

-cuando quieras Ga Eul, siempre voy a estar- escucharle decir eso me hace mucho mejor, no hay palabra de Woo Bin que diga que no me haga sentir alentada- entonces nos vemos-

-sí, nos vemos-

Cortamos, me paro firme frente al espejo y pienso en lo que me dijo mi amigo, tiene razón, primero tengo que creer en mí, para que los demás crean en mí y mi valor.

-sos valiente Ga Eul, podes con esto-

Salgo del probador más segura de mí y lo que voy a hacer.

Narradora

El hotel JK está en todo su esplendor, las luces, la gente, todo brilla, es una noche hermosa de verano, hay muchos fotógrafos y reporteros, mirando la llegada de todos los empresarios y familias importantes de Corea.

Todos querían tener la noticia del gran acontecimiento, lo único que lamentaban es que los festejados, están en el hotel desde que aterrizaron, así que no podrían hablar con ellos.

Entre los autos llega uno de los más esperados y es el de los 4F, los herederos más cotizados de toda Corea y mejores amigos del homenajeado, todos querían una palabra de ellos, pero ninguno dijo nada, siguieron por la gran alfombra que guiaba hasta el gran salón de fiestas.

-sin duda quisieron hacer esto por todo lo alto- dice el líder en cuanto llegaron a la recepción del salón.

-es muy evidente el mensaje que quieren dar- dice el violinista.

-sin duda, esto es para Ga Eul, si no, no lo hubieran hecho acá, sabiendo de la amistad de Jae Kyun con ella-

-puede ser, a mí también se me hizo raro que no lo hicieran en uno de sus museos, después de todo es una gran fusión- Goo Joon Pyo mira a los alrededores- supongo que no lo veremos hasta el gran anuncio-

-sigues creyendo que esto es por un simple unión de familias- pregunta el futuro doctor, más para Woo Bin que para su líder.

-no sé qué pensar- contesta el chico de pelo rizado- averiguaste algo mujeriego- el nombrado lo mira molesto.

-hey bro, no me llames así que me espantas a las ladys, nada relevante, lo único que sé es que su padre fue hace un año a visitarlo, quiero averiguar si fue con la intención de convencerlo que se case o no, pero será difícil.

-lo mejor será esperar a ver qué hace el- el violinista dirige su mirada a el- si el la busca.

El recuerdo de Ga Eul pidiéndoles que esperen a que el la busque no es grato para el príncipe So, en un punto le da miedo lo que pueda pasar de no ser así.

Vuelve a la realidad con sus amigos, al notar como ellos y todo el mundo en ese recibidor, llevan su atención a un grupo de chicas recién llegadas, quienes son nada más ni nada menos que sus amigas, Jan Di lleva un vestido con escote ilusión color rosa pálido, corto por debajo de la rodilla, su pelo suelto en bucles, y solo llevaba una pulsera de plata, que combina con los zapatos del mismo color. Jae Kyun tenía un vestido azul corte imperio y escote halter, del mismo largo que el de Jan Di, simple pero elegante, su pelo está recogido en trenzas, lleva unos tacos negros y unas pulseras de oro.

La que más capto la atención, en especial de Woo Bin, fue Ga Eul que vestía con un vestido rojo con escote corazón, ceñido hasta la cintura, su falda era suelta con vuelo, le llega una poco más arriba de su rodilla por delante, la parte de atrás es más largo, un poco por debajo de la rodilla, su pelo esta todo recogido de un lado adornado con un broche de flores plateada, haciendo que descanse en su hombro izquierdo, bien prolijo y terminando en ondas, él estaba que no lo podía creer, sin duda Ga Eul había cambiado, por fin mostraba su belleza.

Ellas se sienten geniales al conseguir la reacción que querían de los chicos, ahora esperaban que Yi Jeong también se sorprendiera al ver tan cambiada a la pequeña Ga Eul.

Al príncipe So el ruido de su alrededor lo obligo a despertar, más bien la discusión que se formó entre sus amigos.

-¡cómo te atreves a mostrar la belleza de mi prometida!- grita sin importarle nada

-¡Goo Joon Pyo no deberías ser tan celoso, además mi amiga esta siempre linda!- se pone a su nivel de Jae Kyun

-Joon Pyo, te recuerdo que no sos mi dueño para decidir cómo me debo vestir, que fastidio, así que me tengo que vestir mal y pasar vergüenza, por culpa de tus celos- en realidad más que molesta, esta triste porque no le gustara como esta vestida, pero eso nunca se lo iba a mostrar.

-no son celos plebeya tonta, solo que no me gusta que otros te miren- le toma de la mano y como es costumbre la arrastra a la fiesta, con ella gritándole como siempre, aun que saben que en ese momento, todos sabían que ese era su modo de pasarla bien.

-tisk ese Joon Pyo es muy molesto- tira la heredera, mirando por donde se fueron los prometidos- ¿Woo Bin, te comieron la lengua lo ratones que no has dicho nada?-

-no es eso, solo que estoy sorprendido-

-¿no te gusta cómo me vestí Woo Bin?- le pregunta su princesita

-claro que me gusta, solo que temo que hoy aprenderé que son los celos por mi pareja- le guiña un ojo y le da su brazo para entrar- permitirme esta noche cuidarte princesita- ella asiente y se van, sin mirar a sus amigos que dejaron atrás.

-El… - quiere preguntar la más escandalosa de las 4F, cuando el violinista Ji Ho la interrumpe- creo que lo mejor será, que nos acompañemos a observar que pasa, esta noche promete mucho Jae Kyun- ella asiente y entran al salón de fiesta.

Pov Ga Eul

No podía de los nervios cuando entre con las chicas, ahora me siento muy tranquila al lado de mi amigo, eso me permite disfrutar de la hermosa decoración y del enorme salón, nada que ver con el del cumpleaños de Goo Joon Pyo, ese destilaba elegancia y poder, este muestra belleza, todo tiene pequeños detalles, que lo hacen ver hermoso, sin duda hasta en esto una familia puede impregnar lo que son, ellos se dedican al arte, lo reflejan perfectamente en las luces de araña, hasta las telas que cubren las mesas del lugar.

Estoy tan absorta con tanta belleza que no me doy cuenta cuando llegamos junto con los demás.

-sin duda, estas en otro mundo princcess- me despierta el hablando muy cerca de mí.

-supongo, que no estoy acostumbrada a tanto esplendor- dije nerviosa, no sé si por su cercanía o por saberme descubierta en mi ensoñación.

Parece querer decir algo, pero solo sonríe y me integra a la conversación con los demás, sin duda, me siento como en un cuento de hadas, tanto que ya casi olvido la razón por la que vine, mire a Yi Jeong y sentí el golpe a la realidad, esto no es un cuento de hadas y él no es un príncipe, respire profundo, volviendo la vista a mis amigos, me tranquilizo ver que nadie nota que lo vi y mucho menos cuando llega.

-hola amigos, me alegra que vinieran- dice haciéndose notar, todos lo miramos, sé que están confundidos, por como saludarlos, así que decido hacerles ver, que todo está bien, no tienen que ignorarlo o atacarlo por mí.

-a nosotros nos alegra que nos invitaras- fue lo único que puedo decir, para que entiendan mi mensaje.

Todos lo entienden, por lo que enseguida lo saludan como los amigos que son, pero todo vuelve a sentirse raro, creo que todos tienen ganas de preguntarle muchas cosas, justo aparece una mujer rubia, hermosa, con una elegancia y confianza toma el brazo de Yi Jeong y nos mira.

-Yi Jeong, que bueno que te encontré, me presentas a tus amigos- sonriendo, esa sonrisa no llega a sus ojos, parece estar a la defensiva- mi querido alfarero me conto tanto de ustedes, tenía muchas ganas de conocerlos- tomo su mano y me miro, trato de disimular, la punzada que me da ver eso.

-amigos, les presento a mi prometida, Jessica Park- Yi Jeong la mira con una sonrisa y levanta su mano- Jessica, te presento a Yoon Ji Hoo, Ha Jae Kyun, Song Woo Bin, Chu Ga Eul, Geum Jan Di y Goo Joon Pyo- lo cortés no quita lo valiente, dice mi padre, así que la saludo educadamente.

-dejen me felicitarlas, sin duda se ven hermosas, en especial la pequeña Ga Eul, sin duda si me dejara llevar por la descripción que me dio Yi Jeong, no te hubiera podido identificar- eso fue un ataque.

-bueno creo que cambio bastante, una vez usaste un vestido así con calzas negras, siempre fuiste muy tímida, ahora sos una chica completamente desinhibida- me acuerdo de esa noche, sin duda se está riendo de mi, pero como dije lo cortés no quita lo valiente.

Woo Bin, va a saltar por mí, pero tiro un poco de la manga de su traje para que me deje hablar.

-me alegro, sin duda la visión de Yi Jeong, es distinta al ahora, cuatro años cambian a una persona- lo miro al decir esto último- ¿no lo crees?- la miro a ella, la tímida y débil Ga Eul se fue.

-sin duda, mírame estoy pronto a casarme, puedo apostar a que nadie esperaba algo así de mí, yo nunca fui hombre de una sola mujer-

-eso es cierto amigo, nos tomaste de sorpresa- esta vez Woo Bin hablo, sin duda él no sabe disimular sus ataques, si querías dejarme en claro tu mensaje, te felicito Yi Jeong lo estás haciendo muy bien.

La conversación para cuando un hombre se acerca a él, le habla de manera discreta, creo que es parte del evento, nuestro alfarero asiente y nos vuelve a prestar atención.

-me disculpan amigos, mi futura esposa y yo tenemos que dar inicio a la noche- con esta frase se va con ella.

Después de que se alejó unos pasos, todos me miran a mí.

-te felicito sin duda pudiste defenderte de ese traidor casanova- dice Jae Kyun sonriéndome.

-no sé si estuvo bien que vinieras, sin duda todo esto es para vos, Gae Eul- habla mi amigo príncipe.

-sin duda estoy segura que tengo que estar acá-

-Ga Eul- dice el, mientras nos miran los demás.

-¿estas segura Ga Eul?- pregunta el violinista

Miro por donde se fue Yi Jeong- cuando quieres sacar de tu mente a alguien…..- dejo la frase inconclusa, no sé si lo entenderán, solo sé que necesito hacer esto, aunque me duela.

Pasan unos minutos y todos nos encontramos frente al escenario, escuchando los agradecimientos y todos los formalismos a los asistentes por parte del padre de Yi Jeong, sé muy bien por él y por todo lo que pude hablar con Woo Bin, que no es precisamente un padre afectuoso, así que no me dejo engañar por sus frases hechas, sobre lo que extraño a su hijo.

Después de unas palabras más, entra Yi Jeong tomado de la mano de Jessica, reverencian al jefe de familia, y toma la palabra su hijo.

-como ya sabrán, todos los presentes son muy importantes para mí, por eso no solo fueron invitados a mi boda, sino también a esta bienvenida que nos dio mi padre, aunque realmente no quiero que sea solo una presentación, quiero que sea una fiesta de bienvenida a la familia para mi querida Jessica- es increíble cómo puede tener tanto don para hablar, se detiene unos instantes, cuando las mujeres del publico suspiran por el para volver a su discurso- nadie se compara con la mujer que ahora me acompaña, por eso es que quería dar esta fiesta e invite a todos ustedes- no sé cómo me encontró, pero me miro directo a mí- porque en la emoción del momento envié la invitaciones, pero creí que mi futura esposa, se merecía que la presentara como lo que es, después de mi madre, es la mujer más importante para mí, con la que voy a compartir mi vida, mi alma gemela, esta fiesta es para mí Jessica.

Mientras todos aplauden, bajo la mirada, me había olvidado lo cruel que puede ser si quiere, pero no olvido a que vine y fue para olvidarlo, respiro profundo, levanto la vista, no me va a derrotar esta noche.

Decidida a pasar bien el resto de la noche, voy con mis amigos a nuestra mesa, es una fiesta para mí, la tengo que disfrutar, charlando y comiendo, la comida más rica que pude comer, escuchamos como invitan, no solo a los anfitriones, sino también a las parejas de la fiesta a bailar en la pista, veo como por primera vez y sin discutir Goo Joon Pyo se lleva a Jan Di a bailar, en la pista ya se encuentran los agasajados, y pienso lo lindo que sería compartir un momento como este con alguien especial,

-princess, ¿me darías el honor de bailar juntos?- me sorprende, se ve hermoso inclinado como un caballero, tomo su mano y asiento.

Sé que le dicen el príncipe de la mafia, pero para mí no es un príncipe oscuro, es un príncipe que aún no encontró una princesa que lo haga brillar por lo que es en verdad, sin duda me deja sin palabras su bondad, no podría estar más agradecida por su amistad, en vez de irse a bailar con otras chicas, baila conmigo, sin duda vale oro.

¿Por qué no pude enamora de alguien como él?, aunque sé que Yi Jeong en el fondo es un hombre noble, que apoyo junto con el F4 el amor de mi amiga Jan Di, no es capaz de apoyar el amor propio, sé que es un niño con muchos miedos, pero ¿por qué lastimarme tanto? No lo entiendo, tal vez realmente no soy su alma gemela, tal vez nunca lo fui.

-mi fortuna por tus pensamientos- me susurra divertido.

Me sonrojo por su cercanía, a pesar de estar bailando juntos me acabo de dar cuenta que se acercó demasiado.

-nada importante, solo en lo despilfarrados que sos- digo para bromear.

-¿despilfarrador? ¿Enserio me vas a llamar asi?-

-¿y como quieres que te diga? señor "mi fortuna por tus pensamientos" mis pensamientos no son tan caros y tampoco los vendería-

-pero si es una buena oferta-

-aun así no, no quiero que lo uses en contra mía-

-sabes que no sería capaz de algo así-

-no lo sé, los chicos malos hacen cosas malas- miro a quien considero aun mi alma gemela, sin duda no tuve que buscar mucho, mi mirada lo sigue siempre.

El sigue mi mirada y suspira- declino mi oferta ya se en que pensabas-

-sé que todo es una farsa, o por lo menos eso quiero creer, pero porque lastimarme tanto, al punto de que lo quiera olvidar, no lo entiendo Woo Bin-

-yo tampoco princess, pero es algo que tienes que averiguar-

-lo sé, ya no más dudas, necesito certezas, ahora vuelvo-

Decidí buscar aire fresco, si lo conocía bien, el me buscaría para darme si estocada final, camine hasta los jardines del hotel y respire profundo, llenándome del olor de las flores, basta de dudas Ga Eul, es momento de ser valiente y enfrentar la verdad, aun que duele, necesitas hacer esto si quieres un cambio.

Siento sus pasos, es momento de sabes la verdad Ga Eul.

Ojala les haya gustado el capítulo, cualquier sugerencia, o cualquier grito pueden dejarme un review, un fic con review hace a una escritora feliz, nos vemos pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

Perdón por tardar, pero entre la universidad y el hecho de que quería hacer bien este capítulo, me tarde más de lo que pensaba, pero hoy dije: aprovecho que no tengo clases y me meto en esto. Espero que les guste, por favor lean hasta el final, buenos y sin más preámbulos les digo que los personajes de Boys Before Flowers no son míos, pero lo historia si y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenerme y entretenerlas a ustedes.

Cambiando (pov Yi Jeong)

Las cosas están saliendo como lo planee, mientras pongo orden en mi cabeza, admiro la vista que tengo de mi hermosa ciudad, unas manos pasan entre mis brazo me abrazan y ella acomoda su cabeza en mi hombro, mirando junto la ciudad.

-¿estás seguro de lo de esta noche?- no necesita muchas palabras para hacerse entender.

-claro que si- digo con toda la seguridad que puedo mostrar ante ella.

-no me mientas, antes de venir dudaste-me mira, una de sus manos juega con la tela de mi camisa.

-no va a volver a suceder, no te preocupes Jessica- acaricio su mano.

-después de hoy, no hay marcha atrás- saca las palabras de mi mente, me da un beso en la mejilla y se va.

Tienes toda la razón, Jessica.

Las cosas parecen estar en marcha, mis amigos no paran de llamar, sé que les debo explicaciones, pero no estoy para dárselas, después de esto tal vez sea difícil la situación con ellos, se por Woo Bin que Ga Eul se hizo muy amiga de los chicos y no los culpo, ella tiene facilidad para ganarse el cariño de las personas.

Mientras Jessica se arreglar, voy al salón del hotel, reviso los últimos detalles de la fiesta, no es lo que más me importe, pero quiero que salga todo perfecto.

-me lastima tu desconfianza hijo, acaso no sabes lo buen organizador de eventos que soy- escucho la molesta voz de mi padre.

-no desconfió de tu habilidad de hacer fiestas padre, solo que esto es importante para mí y necesito que todo salga de acuerdo a lo planeado- mantengo mi seriedad.

-no te preocupes, aunque tengo que admitir que me agrada ver que le des la importancia que se debe a lo que vas hacer-cambia su sonrisa, su ojos parecen analizar mis expresiones- aunque me pregunto si realmente estas dispuesto a hacerlo-

-créeme, yo no doy marcha atrás cuando decido algo, yo si asumo mis actos padre-

-entonces… no somos tan diferentes como crees- se retira.

Esas palabras me molestan sobremanera, parece que disfruta provocar, se equivoca nunca seré como el, tengo que irme a la habitación, la noche se acerca.

Siempre una sonrisa, una máscara perfecta, como si realmente me interesaran estas personas, nunca me gustaron estas formalidades, pero siempre las acepte como parte de mi vida, como parte de mi destino, nunca me intereso algo más, en realidad siempre creí que no podría tener algo más.

Jessica esta con sus padres, se asegurarse que estén cómodos, me paseo por las mesas saludando a algunas personas, prefiero no quedarme en la puerta a recibirlos, así saludo al menor número de gente y parezco un anfitrión interesado. Siempre fingiendo, así es mi vida.

Como ahora, mantengo mi sonrisa y postura al ver a quien va dedicada toda esta fiesta, sabía que vendría con mis amigos, lo que no espere fue verla tan cambiada, sin duda esta noche va a estar llena de sorpresa.

-hola amigos, me alegra que vinieran- me abstengo de otro tipo de saludo, los conozco, se ve que nadie se anima a decir algo, hasta que rompe el hielo la pequeña Ga Eul.

-a nosotros nos alegra que nos invitaras- sé que es una formalidad, no dicha para mí, sino para los demás.

Todos sonríen y saludan, se por las caras de algunos, que tienen mucho que preguntar, pero que no lo van a hacer ahora, cuando menos lo espero, Jessica aparece me toma del brazo y mira a los presentes, dando su apoyo ante tanta mirada acusadora.

-Yi Jeong, que bueno que te encontré, me presentas a tus amigos- sonríe, pero no trata de ganárselos- mi querido alfarero me conto tanto de ustedes, tenía muchas ganas de conocerlos- tomando mi mano, se lo que intenta hacer y se lo agradezco mentalmente.

-amigos, les presento a mi prometida, Jessica Park- levanto su mano y la miro con mi mejor sonrisa- Jessica, te presento a Yoon Ji Hoo, Ha Jae Kyun, Song Woo Bin, Chu Ga Eul, Geum Jan Di y Goo Joon Pyo.

Los presento en el orden en que están de derecha a izquierda, ella hace una reverencia en modo de saludo noto que mira a las chicas de pies a cabeza, en especial a Ga Eul.

-dejen me felicitarlas, sin duda se ven hermosas, en especial la pequeña Ga Eul, sin duda si me dejara llevar por la descripción que me dio Yi Jeong, no te hubiera podido identificar-

-bueno creo que cambio bastante, una vez usaste un vestido así con calzas negras, siempre fuiste muy tímida, ahora sos una chica completamente desinhibida- me rio por lo bajo con Jessica, su lado dulce aflora, no importa como vista.

Mi amigo de salidas, va a decir algo, pero Ga Eul lo detiene.

-me alegro, sin duda la visión de Yi Jeong es distinta al ahora, cuatro años cambian a una persona- me mirá- ¿no lo crees?- no espere esa reacción.

-sin duda, mírame estoy pronto a casarme, puedo apostar a que nadie esperaba algo así de mí, nunca fui hombre de una sola mujer-

-eso es cierto amigo, nos tomaste de sorpresa- declara Woo Bin, sin duda el aire se puede cortar con un cuchillo.

Justo en ese momento viene uno de los asistentes de mi padre, a avisar que todo está listo para dar inicio a la fiesta, que vayamos al escenario.

-me disculpan amigos, mi futura esposa y yo tenemos que dar inicio a la noche- con esta frase nos alejamos tomados de la mano.

-no les agrado tu sorpresa Yi Jeong, ¿estás listo para lo que sigue?- pregunta disimuladamente mientras saludamos gente al pasar.

-estoy listo desde Suiza-

-¿enserio? a mí me pareció que te sorprendió mucho el cambio de Ga Eul-

-la conozco bien, solo se vistió de esa manera para llamar mi atención, no es nada que me pueda inquietar-

-seguro, no parecía que te la comías con la mirada- dice burlona y me detiene- acuérdate estamos juntos en esto, si queres ir corriendo tras ella has lo ahora, después de subir al escenario no hay vuelta atrás, seremos oficialmente prometidos para todos-

Aliso mi saco- hice un plan y lo voy a cumplir- vuelvo a tomar su mano, para seguir camino- por cierto, para mi desde Suiza que ya no hay marcha atrás-

Hacemos el pequeño tramo que nos falta al escenario, subimos un par de escalones y esperamos a que mi padre nos presente, además de agradecer y decir lo mucho que me extraño. Me rio por dentro, en cierta parte es bueno tener un padre que es bueno con las relaciones publicas, aunque deja mucho que desear con las privadas.

-sin más preámbulos, les dejo con mi hijo Yi Jeong y aun que me adelanto un poco a los hechos ya la considero como de la familia, mi nueva hija política, Jessica- los aplauso no se hacen esperar

Subimos, hacemos una reverencia a mi padre, para mirar después al público.

-como ya sabrán, todos los presentes son muy importantes para mí, por eso no solo fueron invitados a mi boda, sino también a esta bienvenida que nos dio mi padre, aunque realmente no quiero que sea solo una presentación, quiero que sea una fiesta de bienvenida a la familia para mi querida Jessica- le tomo la mano, entrelazando mi dedos con los de ella, después de escuchar un ahh… del público, miro a todos y vuelvo a verla a ella- nadie se compara con la mujer que ahora me acompaña, por eso es que quería dar esta fiesta e invite a todos ustedes- miro a Ga Eul, no tengo que buscarla, mi mirada siempre la encuentra- porque en la emoción del momento envié la invitaciones, pero creí que mi futura esposa, se merecía que la presentara como lo que es, después de mi madre, es la mujer más importante para mí, con la que voy a compartir mi vida, mi alma gemela, esta fiesta es para mí Jessica.

Entre los aplausos y los suspiros de las mujeres que ahí se encuentran, veo como Ga Eul pierde su mirada tan característica, pero en vez de llorar y salir corriendo, baja su mirada respira hondo y vuelve su vista al frente, como si no hubiera pasado nada, su mirada es… diferente.

Todos los invitados se acomodan en sus mesas, algunos platican, parece que mis amigos lo están pasando muy bien, en especial Ga Eul, me obligo a dejar de observarla, para hablar con mi futura familia política.

-bienvenidos señores Park- hago una reverencia- espero que el viaje haya sido cómodo- sonrió, trato de parecer un buen chico.

-si lo fue, además no hay nada como volver a casa y más para celebrar el compromiso de mi hija- dice el señor Park.

-me encanto todo lo que dijo y la bienvenida que le dan a mi hija en su familia, estoy segura que no podrá estar en mejores manos- la señora Park me sonríe y levanta su copa- por los novios- Jessica, nuestros padres y yo hacemos lo mismo y brindamos.

-me alegra que esto se haya dado So- da un trago el señor Park y sigue hablando con mi padre- no tuvimos necesidad de decidir nosotros, sin duda los educamos bien-

-muy cierto, aunque me gustaría atribuirme el mérito de mandar a mi hijo a Suiza, sin esa pequeña intervención- me mira- no estaríamos celebrando este compromiso- vuelve a levantar su copa.

Sé a qué intervención se refiere, es lo único que alguna vez en mi vida voy a agradecerle.

-entonces otro brindis, por la divina intervención del destino- dice Jessica, que también conoce sobre su intervención, no me alegra que se lo atribuya, porque en todo caso fue el destino y mi plan, el causante de este compromiso.

-bien dicho Jessica- le sigue mi padre y vuelven a brindar.

-estoy seguro, que este matrimonio, será muy ventajoso para ambas familias ¿no crees lo mismo So?-

-claro que si mi buen amigo, además no podría confiar en nadie más para acompañar el crecimiento de mi familia, cuando se trata de negocios se puede confiar en los Park-

-me alegra tu confianza y no la voy a defraudar, por la unión de nuestras familias-

Vuelven a brindar, más felices por el negocio que esto representa, que por el amor que decimos tener Jessica y yo, nada cambia, como siempre los negocios primero.

La música romántica, es la señal de que pronto nos invitaran a bailar y también a las parejas de la fiesta, así que decido marchar.

Si nos disculpan-tomo la mano la mano de mi prometida- tengo que llevar a esta hermosa a mujer a bailar- asienten y nos dejan ir.

-sin duda, tu padre es una joya -dice cuando llegamos a la pista- tiene encantados a mis padres- coloca su mano izquierda en mi hombre y toma mi otra mano para bailar.

-no se si la palabra joya describe a mi padre, pero tengo que admitir que sabe llevarse con la gente- mientras bailamos se nos unen más parejas- otra cosa es que pueda cuidarlas-

-es sorprendente que nadie note lo mal que se llevan- se ríe- pero creo que acá solo a una persona realmente le importa nuestro compromiso-

\- ¿eso crees?- levanto una ceja sorprendido por esa declaración, yo cuento a 6 personas en realidad-

-tus amigos del F4 no cuentan, no les interesa tanto como a tu pequeña-

-puede que tengas razón- volteo y la veo bailar con mi amigo, no creí ver algo así.

Sigo bailando con Jessica, pero sin dejar de mirar a Ga Eul, se sonroja, parece cómoda con Woo Bin esto es raro, toda la noche en si fue rara, no se comporta como espere, tal vez ella también cambio.

-que gracioso, hace unos minutos no dijiste algo asi como "no es nada que me pueda inquietar"- se ríe imitándome

-¿realmente estas disfrutando esto?- la miro molesto

-en realidad no, ¿sabes cuánto baja mi reputación que estés bailando conmigo y no le saques los ojos a otra?- nos reímos, sé que quiere distraerme, siempre le pareció divertida esta situación aunque a veces, como antes de subir al escenario, saque su mal carácter.

No puedo evitar mirar a mi pequeña, mis ojos la siguen cuando la ven separarse de Woo Bin e ir al jardín.

Jessica mira de reojo a donde mi mirada se pierde otra vez- anda y termina con esto- toma mi atención- la estocada final o lo que quieras, pero termina con esto antes que me ponga de malas, no me gusta que arruinen mi reputación- declara molesta.

Sonrió y me vuelvo a acomodar el saco- la estocada final hermosa- le guiño el ojo- ya te dije que cumplo con lo que digo- le doy un beso antes de ir por Ga Eul.

La encuentro mirando las flores del gran jardín del hotel, se ve hermosa rodeada de ellas, no me anuncio camino despacio, sé que se dará cuenta de mi presencia.

-¿no vas a decir nada?- eso me detiene, ¿Por qué no se da vuelta?

-supongo que para responder eso necesitaría que me des la cara Ga Eul-

Se da vuelta- no pensé que te importaría darme tu último golpe de espaldas-eso me golpea- ¿crees que no te conozco? Acaso piensas que esperaría 4 años a alguien que no conozco, se nota que no sabes nada de mi Yi Jeong-

-te conozco tan bien, se porque estas acá-sonrió, no me puede decir que no la conozco- viniste a que te dijera que todo esto es mentira, que no está pasando-me acerco unos pasos- como también sé que viniste así vestida para llamar mi atención, lo lamento pequeña- me detengo a unos pasos de ella- pero no, esto está pasando y no me interesa lo que hagas-

-¿enserio?- está temblando, trata de no mostrar la angustia que su voz muestra desde que me vio- te equivocas, vine ¡Sí! por respuestas- corta la distancia entre nosotros- pero para poder olvidarte, si quieres borrar a alguien de tu memoria….- deja esa frase inconclusa, esta mi propio argumento de años atrás.

-si es lo que viniste a buscar- me acomodo el saco y me doy la vuelta- creo que esta fiesta es suficiente respuesta- doy un paso pero me detiene.

-sigues huyendo Yi Jeong, ¿no te acordas lo que te enseñe?- la siento detrás mío- no huyes antes de siquiera intentarlo, porque te podes arrepentir- dice cerca de mi oído.

Me doy vuelta, la tomo del brazo y la encaro- ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy huyendo?- mirando sus ojos, ella solo sonríe amargamente.

Toma un largo respiro, mientras no pierdo de vista sus ojos-por qué sos un niño que le tiene miedo al amor, que necesita hacer evidente sus decisiones por sus actos, no por sus palabras, tu llamada de ayer fue otra evidencia-su voz toma más fuerza y su mirada no se desvía de la mía- ¿Por qué hacer evidente algo que ya habías dejado claro con tu invitación? ¿Por qué traerme a esta fiesta? si ya me habías dicho que querías casarte por teléfono, porque tus actos buscan lastimarme. Ya lo hiciste el día que tomaste la decisión de casarte, porque aun que lo niegues, tienes miedo de cambiar de opinión, pero sabes no voy a espérate más, te fuiste, me lastimaste y pienso aprovechar este momento para empezar otra vez, no me voy a rendir, voy a encontrar a mi alma gemela eso te lo aseguro-

Se suelta de mi agarre y se va, quiero ir detrás de ella, no puedo, aun cuando el truco salió al revés, el resultado es el mismo y tengo que aceptarlo, después de todo es lo que quiero, me conoces bien Chu Ga Eul estoy huyendo y aun que me duele estas cambiando.

Si llegaste hasta acá, es porque te gusto el capítulo *medio se esconde* no me maten si es más corto de lo que esperaban, espero tener pronto el próximo capítulo, conmigo no se sabe, puedo hacer como los capítulo todo junto o como los otros hacerlas esperar (no apropósito) pero si bien no me gusta hacerlas esperar, quiero darles buenos capítulos, gracias a Oichii, Rossy, E, Guest y Marisol por sus review y a todas las que me leen.

Me di cuenta hace poco que estaba configurado para no recibir mensajes anónimos o mensajes no aprobados por mí, así que pueden dejar tranquilas su Review por que ya cambie eso, además una pregunta ¿Por qué el capítulo 5 no recibió ni un solo review? quiero saber para más adelante, si por ejemplo no les gusto la canción o algo del capítulo, mejorarlo.

De nuevo gracias, nos vemos, Criztal.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todas perdón por tardar tanto en subir capitulo, pasa que quiero darles lo mejor en cada capítulo, además la universidad y la universidad jajaja xD no me deja tiempo para mucho y no me da darles un capitulo solo por dárselos, espero que este capítulo les guste, así que les digo que Boys Before Flower no es mío, solo la historia y lo hago solo con fines de entretenimiento.

Brisa:

La brisa de verano recibe y acompaña a Ga Eul, mientras camina por sus calles de regreso a casa, se siente feliz consigo misma, salió airosa de una situación que pensó que nunca podría enfrentar sola, esto alentaba su decisión de encontrar un nuevo camino, su alma gemela de verdad.

Sabe que los demás se preocuparan al no verla en la fiesta, pero había hecho lo único que tenía que hacer ahí, no hay razón por qué quedarse y arruinarles la noche a sus amigos. Escucha que la siguen, pero no siente miedo, sabe quién es, por eso da unos pasos más y voltea rápidamente para que no se esconda.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me vigiles- mirándolo fijo

-¿Desde cuándo me volví tan fácil de atrapar?- bromeando, se toca el pecho- hieres mi orgullo-

-te conozco, por algo somos amigos- dice orgullosa de sí misma- ahora la pregunta es ¿por qué me seguis?- retoma la caminata con él al lado.

-por qué me di cuenta que no querías hablar con nadie, pero eso no justifica que te deje ir por ahí sin protección, así como estas vestida cualquiera te puede robar- la empuja con su dedo índice en su cabeza.

-¡hey! No me trates así, no soy una niña pequeña –

Se toca su frente mientras él se ríe, quiere pero no puede estar molesta con Woo Bin, así que solo suspira y vuelven a caminar, esta vez él va a su lado.

-¿fue muy duro hablar con él?- saca de repente el tema y guarda sus manos en los bolsillos.

-sí, pero necesario, ahora sé que tengo que borrarlo de mi memoria- habla sin mirarlo.

-¿qué?- dice sorprendido

-él se quiere casar- sigue sin mirarlo

-eso no es cierto- no podía creerlo

-me lo dijo en mi cara, pero no por las razones que creen los invitados de la fiesta-

-entonces ¿por qué?- su princesita se detiene y el también, esta vez ella lo mira para contestar.

-por miedo a amar- sonríe por la cara de confusión del príncipe de la mafia- él siempre tuvo miedo a amar, por eso esta vez nada de lo que hagan va a cambiar la situación, no puedo luchar si él es el obstáculo-

-Ga Eul- la mira triste

-no te preocupes, es algo con lo que estoy tranquila, me esforcé por el amor que siento por él, así que no tengo nada de que arrepentirme, ahora voy a seguir otro camino y buscar a mi alma gemela-

-¿te vas a alejar del F4? ¿de mí?-

-claro que no Woo Bin, ustedes son mis amigos, no los voy a dejar así porque sí, solo lamento que lo que todos querían no se pueda hacer realidad, eso es lo único que me pone mal, sé que esperaban otra situación- mira a sus pies.

-no importa lo que nosotros esperemos, importa que seas feliz- le acaricia la mejilla y hace que lo mire.

-entonces no se preocupen más- le sonríe -seré feliz- ambos saben que no hablan del resto hablan de él, es el quien más quería que las cosas se dieran o bueno así era como lo ve ella.

Caminaron sin decir nada por un rato, esta no era como quería que las cosas fueran con Yi Jeong, pero era como se habían dado y bueno tenía que aceptarlo, el amor no era como lo pintan los libros, eso era lo más triste para Ga Eul, se ve que tiene que esperar un poco más para tener su querido final feliz, el viento comenzó a hacerse presente, se abrazar para no tener frio, pero antes de que pudiera quejarse del frio, su acompañante la abriga con su saco.

-una princesa no puede sentir frio- le guiño el ojo, Ga Eul se ruboriza y esconde su rostro.

El tenia bien puesto el apodo de príncipe, sonrieron el resto del camino, la dejo de en la puerta de su casa, tenía que volver a asegurarse que los demás no estén llamando a la policía en busca de Ga Eul, bueno eso dijo el riéndose, pero en realidad quería hablar un poco con su amigo.

La fiesta había terminado cuando el heredero Song llego, se encontró con las chicas discutiendo con sus amigo, después de explicarle lo dicho por su princesa, las F4 quisieron ir a verla, pero Ji Hoo las convenció que lo mejor a veces es estar solo, las chicas se fueron en la limosina en que vinieron a sus casa, los F4 se disculparon por no acompañarlas, pero tiene algo muy importante que hacer todavía.

Lo ven en el lobby del hotel, pero todos saben que esto no será una charla por un futuro matrimonio normal, por eso se mantiene en silencio cuando se ven, el sonríe y hace que lo sigan hasta el jardín dond antes había hablado con Ga Eul, los chicos cuando ven que se detiene se miran y es Woo Bin que con una seña pide que dejen que hable el con Yi Jeong.

-sin mascaras amigo- se para a su lado y sin mirarlo- decime que paso en Suiza o que paso antes para que tengas miedo a amar- levanta su mirada, pero al cielo quiere infundirle confianza para hablar.

-¿es lo que te dijo Ga Eul? ¿Que tengo miedo a amar?- tampoco lo mira, pero mira más al frente, no quiere que lo descubran.

-sabes que es transparente, no miente-

-no digo que mienta, solo que entendió mal todo-

-¿que entendió mal? ¿Qué te esperara? O ¿que no te vas a casar por amor?- lo mira queriendo ver sus ojos y entenderlo.

-no me caso por amor eso es cierto, pero me caso porque quiero no porque tenga miedo a ella o a los sentimientos que creyó despertar en mi- lo mira, sus palabras son frías dura.

-¿creyó? me pediste que la cuidara en tu ausencia que te informara cada paso que daba, te fuiste dejando una promesa, no me digas que no sentiste nada por ella, porque somos tus amigos, somos el F4, nos conocemos muy bien, deja la farsa y deci de estas huyendo, por nadie lastima así si no quiere dejar algo atrás-

-cuando van a dejar ustedes la idea de que tenemos que cambiar nuestro mundo- los mira a todos- no todos podemos o queremos casarnos por amor- mira a Joon Pyo- a diferencia de ustedes yo siempre acepte que mi vida sería así, no estoy huyendo de nada y nadie me obliga a nada, solo estoy viviendo mi vida como creo que la tengo que vivir- mira a Woo Bin- si, creyó, yo también creí que la amaba, pero nunca fue asi- ni bien termino de decir eso Yi Jeong recibió un golpe en la cara-

-sos un cobarde- escupió el príncipe de la mafia.

No podía contener su ira, el no hizo nada por que se suponía que eran almas gemelas, él no está dispuesto a pensar que no hizo nada para dejársela al cobarde que tiene en frente, ese no es su amigo, no era por el que por lealtad dejo ir a la única mujer que había despertado verdaderos sentimientos en él. Quiere volverlo a golpearlo, pero en ese momento los otros despertaron de su sorpresa y lo detuvieron.

-entonces si siempre creíste que tenías que vivir tu vida así, ¿por qué hiciste todo esto, ¿por qué la ataste a una promesa? No dijiste que te ibas a Suiza para ser alguien mejor, ¿con esta mentalidad vuelves?-

Yi Jeong no esperaba algo así, miro a su amigo en ese estado y un pequeño deya vu vino a su mente, pero hay que mantener un papel hasta el final.

Separo, aliso su traje y lo miro entre los brazos de los otro F4 para decirle sus últimas palabras de la noche.

-porque fue una bonita ilusión, una brisa que parece viento, que parece aire, fue como una brisa de verano, calidad, pero efímera-Se retiró dejando sorprendido a sus amigos, sin duda el Yi Jeong que se fue a Suiza no es el mismo que volvió.

El cazanova del F4 sube tranquilo al ascensor que lo lleva directamente a la habitación que comparte con su prometida, pero por dentro tiene muchos nervios que quiere ahogar con un poco de alcohol.

-¿y que te dijeron tus amigos? ¿Celebran nuestra unión?- le pregunta la rubia mientras enciende un cigarrillo y se sienta en uno de los cómodos sofás de la sala de la suite presidencial que habitan desde que llegaron a Corea, se ríe cuando ve a su compañero ir directo al bar, servirse ron y tomarlo de un tiro- eso contesta mi pregunta-

-no empieces- molesto se sirve otro vaso

\- ¿Qué no empiece? Fuiste quien me metió en esto, así que no te quejes si me divierto con la situación de la que soy protagonista-

-en realidad si fuera un drama serias co- protagonista- dice irónico después de terminar su segundo trago.

-claro, la protagonista es nuestra inocente Ga Eul- apaga el cigarro y camina hacia el- entonces si soy la co- protagonista que suele ser el obstáculo entre la pareja ideal, ¿porque el protagonista busco al obstáculo?-

El suspira frustrado- ya sabes por qué-

-lo sé, solo quiero que lo recuerdes, no soy el obstáculo porque si, planeaste todo esto- lo mira severa al llegar frente a el- sabes que te quiero y te apoyo, pero no voy a ser testigo de que te auto destruyas y me tires la culpa, no cuando en tu ultima borrachera me suplicaste que sea tu prometida- le quita el vaso y lo apoya fuertemente en el la mesita del bar- recorda la razón de tu plan-

Respira hondo- Ga Eul-

-Ga Eul- asiente Jessica, para luego irse.

El alfarero toma el vaso que su prometida dejo y lo rompe contra la pared más cercana, a veces deseaba no ser quien era, a veces deseaba que su vida no fuera como lo es, pero no puede cambiar el mundo, no puede cambiar lo que es, solo puede seguir, tomar lo que se le dio y disfrutar cuando puede esa brisa de verano, efímera, pero que llena su corazón cada vez que pasa.

Hola de nuevo si llegaron hasta acá es porque les gusto, lamento cortarlo acá, seguro quieren más capitulo, pero quiero que el próximo capítulo sea bien largo, porque creo que lo que aún estoy ideando, va a necesitar mucho más espacio y capitulo propio xD lo único que les puedo decir que en el próximo capítulo se aclararan sus dudas. Ahora quiero tomarme el tiempo de responder sus reviews, empecemos:

Rossy: jajaja me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y perdón por las lágrimas, pero es lindo saber que te emociona lo que escribo, espero que este cap. Te guste también.

Azasu: de nada, realmente estaba deseando hacerle ese click al personaje, aunque soy de las que creen que llorar no tiene nada malo, creo que también es bueno enfrentarse las cosas, las mujeres no nacimos para llorar todo el tiempo y aun que me parece linda Ga Eul en personalidad, ya a demostrado que si quiere puede ser fuerte y quiero que eso resalte en ella, llorar no siempre es la solución a todo. Con respecto a lo otro, espera al próximo capítulo que sin duda ahí te contesto todo, espero que después de eso no abandones el fic xD

Oichii: sigo sin hablar inglés, pero me alegran muchos todos tus comentarios, espero que disfrutes este capítulo.

I still do not speak English but I am very happy about all your comments, i hope you enjoy this chapter.

Yossiline: créeme que pienso lo mismo, siempre me pareció linda esta pareja, pero la tenían todo tan en bandeja y ellos solitos se la complicaban, además me gusta más la idea de Ga Eul y Woo Bin juntos. Me encanta que te gustara tanto el fic que la leyeras de una, espero que te siga gustando.

Guest 1,2,3,4,5: muchas gracias por sus me encanta y I love it, me alegran mucho.

O, Ely, Beny, Yari y E: muchas gracias también por sus por favor continua y me encantan, les juro que sus mensajes me encantaron.

Y a todos los demás muchas gracias por leerme, si quieren pueden comentar, estoy abierta a sugerencias, un fic con reviews hacen a una escritora muy feliz, les juro que por más cortito que sea el mensaje me alegran el día y me dan más ganas de dar lo mejor de mí en cada capítulo, sé que tardo mucho, pero lo hago por que busco hacer cada capítulo mejor que el anterior, espero estar subiendo capitulo pronto, gracias por su paciencia fighting! Y nos estamos leyendo. Bss Criztal


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno antes de empezar el capítulo de disculpo por la tardanza y espero que les guste este capítulo, este fic es creación mía, pero los personajes no pertenecen y los uso solo con fines de entretenimiento nada más.

Nos vemos más abajo, acá el capítulo.

Las cosas como deben ser

Golpea el volante, sin preocuparse por nada más que la rabia que lo embargaba, atrás había dejado a sus amigos y sus vanos intentos por una explicación a la reacción que tuvo por las palabras de Yi Jeong, solo quería volver y golpearlo, dejarlo en el piso, pero sabía bien que se arrepentiría después de eso, no le daba descanso a su auto último modelo, de lo fuerte que pisaba el acelerador.

El camino lo guiaba, no sabía dónde terminaría parando, iba por donde no hubiera un obstáculo o un semáforo que lo detuviera, así rápidamente término saliendo de la ciudad, se acordó que había un lugar donde podía tranquilamente tirar su rabia.

Mas lejos de eso, la dulce Ga Eu estaba en la puerta de la entrada de su departamento, pensando en que hacer, si tirarse en su cama o buscar un odio amigo, después de charla con Woo Bin se sentía mejor, pero inevitablemente cuando él se fue, el peso de todo le volvió a caer, de alguna forma él le hacía sentir que bien, segura. Pero tampoco podía abusar de su amigo, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien había llegado.

En un lujoso hotel más precisamente en un bar, un hombre mayor, tomaba tragos con una mujer mucho más joven que él, al lado de él se sienta su hijo, pide un trago y hecha con la mirada a la acompañante de su padre.

-se puede saber por qué ese mal humor, Deberías estar contento por tu futura boda-

-así como lo estuviste cuando te casaste con mi madre- dice como si escupiera veneno.

-no compares- lo mira molesto.

-sabes por qué me caso- le devuelve la mirada.

-no me vengas a echar culpas, por lo menos tomate unos tragos, así fingiré que tu berrinche es producto de una borrachera-

-ya tome varios tragos en mi suite, así que podes fingir tranquilo- dice irónico- además no te estoy reclamando nada, al contrario te estoy agradecido, me hiciste ver lo que soy-

-pero si estas agradecido porque me vienes a arruinar la noche- toma un trago enojado.

-ahí estas- interrumpe una hermosa rubia- me lo llevo señor So- lo levanta de la silla y lo apoya en su hombro.

-si llévatelo, me espanta a las mujeres- con un ademan con su mano los hecha.

-Señora Kim, no es necesario-

-claro que sí, estas triste y eso no lo puedo permitir, toma asiento, mientras preparo té-

La señora Kim es terca cuando se lo propone, después de ver a Ga Eul vestida de fiesta y triste, se propuso animarla, por eso la hizo entrar a su casa a prepárale algo caliente y a hablar.

-mi casa no es grande, pero es acogedora, ¿no es así?-

-Si señora Kim-

Es la primera vez que ella entra al departamento de la Señora Kim, es un lugar acogedor de muebles antiguos y muchas fotos por todas partes, su esposo había muerto hace muchos años, pero eso no evitaba que la señora Kim lo tuviera presente, tanto que algunas personas pensaban que estaba vivo, ella nunca hablaba de él en pasado, tampoco le fallaba la memoria cuando habla de quien fue su esposo, solo bastaba ver las fotos, para descubrir que lo describía a la perfección.

-¿qué es lo que te tiene tan pensativa princesita?- le pregunta mientras pone unas tazas de té en la mesa frente a ella, Ga Eul se sienta junto a ella- no trates de mentir, pequeña-

-no claro que no, pasa que….- no sabe cómo decir lo que le pasa

-¿es ese amor que se fue?- la princesita asiente, ya le había contado de Yi Jeong, una noche que la señora Kim había olvidado sus llaves, la invito a su casa, hasta que llegara la mañana y un cerrajero le solucionara el problema – ¿qué hizo?-

-nada, eso hizo, nada y no va a hacer nada, solo me lastimo-

-entonces déjalo ir-

-no es ese el problema señora Kim-

-entonces ¿cuál es?-

-estoy segura de la decisión que tome, no voy a seguir esperando nada de Yi Jeon, voy a buscar mi alma gemela, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿cómo tendría que ser amor? Ósea yo espere, fui honesta, pero termine herida y desilusionada, no es como con mi amiga Jan Di, ella lucho contra viento y marea y ahora se va a casar, siento que pierdo en un punto la fe en lo que yo creía que era el amor ¿entiende?-

\- es normal, todos pensamos como debería ser el amor, más cuando dejamos uno atrás, todos cuando son pequeños lo idealizamos, creemos que tiene que ser perfecto desde el inicio a fin, pero ¿sabes? Hay muchas maneras de enamorarse, de hacer crecer el amor y de vivir el amor, así como hay personas en el mundo, no hay una sola, eso depende de los mismos enamorados, si dejas que sea una simple brisa será algo que con el tiempo terminara, pero si a esa brisa la atrapas y la conviertes en tu aire, será eterno, será vital-

-¿usted cree?- sorprendida de lo que decía.

-claro que sí, yo viví 30 años con mi esposo hasta que el destino me lo quito, no fue un comienzo perfecto, pero fue un comienzo, nos conocimos de pequeños y crecimos juntos por que vivíamos por la misma cuadra y cuando menos me di cuenta en medio de una discusión un día me beso, ofendida le pegue una cacheta y me fui, después me confesó que había estado mucho tiempo enamorado de mí, pero yo creía que así no debían darse las cosas, yo pensaba que debía amar desde el primer instante en que lo viera ¿cómo podía amar a alguien que nunca vi como algo más? nos distanciamos y me di cuenta que lo extrañaba, que me ponía triste no saber de él, más que lo que nuestros amigos me contaban, así me di cuenta de lo importante, de lo vital que es y que antes de eso yo nunca me había imagino sin el en mi vida y lo fui a buscar, me dio tanta vergüenza y le dije que quería darnos una oportunidad, me di cuenta ahí de todos los detalles que tenía conmigo, no solo eso también los que tenía para con mi esposo, me fui dando cuenta que el amor es algo que se cultiva, es una semilla que con las estaciones vas cuidando hasta que llega el momento de florecer, por eso te digo que no te preocupes por lo que se supone que debe ser, deja que te sorprenda, vivilo y aprende de eso, por nadie nace sabiendo como amar y mucho menos como enamorarse, así que tranquila, si yo conseguí a ese hombre maravilloso después de tantos fracasos anteriores, por supuesto que vos princesita lo conseguirás-

-¡señora Kim!- dijo sorprendida y un tanto divertida por ese último comentario.

-¿que? Te dije que lo conocía de niños, pero eso no significa que no hubiera tenido novios antes, eso me hizo darme cuenta lo mucho que me amaba, estuvo siempre que lo necesite su amor fue incondicional, y fue algo que hico crecer sin que me diera cuenta tuve que enterarme que me quería, para darme cuenta lo que yo lo quería y lo que era un amor verdadero, no digo que con vos tiene que ser igual, solo te pido que dejes que te sorprenda y no dejes que una decepción te haga pensar que no tendrás un amor y un final feliz- le da un beso en la frente a la joven y la termina abrazando.

-gracias señora Kim, me ayudó mucho- sonríe más esperanzada y con una idea más clara de lo que es el amor.

-esta va a ser la última vez que te salvo de hacer el ridículo- lo tira a la cama matrimonial su prometida enojada.

-nunca te pedí que lo hicieras- dice borracho el heredero So.

-claro, lo único que me pediste es que me casara contigo de favor- le contesta irónica.

-sí no quieres hacerlo, no hay problema puedo buscar a otra- se sienta torpemente en la cama.

-¿y quedar en ridículo? Ni lo sueñes- le responde la rubia, mientras se siente en una silla frente a él.

-¿entonces por qué haces todo esto?-

-porque sé que se siente ser vos-

-no lo creo- se tira a la cama otra vez

-tu padre debió ser muy duro con vos cuando te fue a visitar a Suiza- dice reflexionando la hermosa mujer sin dejar de verlo.

-me dijo la verdad- se tira a la cama y mira al techo, recordando esa noche, la noche que su padre lo fue a visitar a Suiza hace como un año.

-sí – irónica- que vos no podías serle fiel a ninguna mujer, que estaba en tus venas, que siempre seria así, por más años que estuvieras sin mirar a otra tarde o temprano le harías daño ¿me equivoco?-

-no te equivocas- se pone triste con los recuerdo de esa visita.

-y aun que así no fuera, vos mismo la destruirías, no la podes hacer feliz-

-exacto-

-por eso me pediste que fuera tu esposa, porque no hay nada más que un trato entre dos personas que quieren hacer lo que quieren sin la mirada de sus padre, no me molestara que me engañes y viceversa- se levanta y se sienta al lado de el en la cama.

-como haces para recordar todo eso- la mira.

-porque desde que me lo pediste no dejas de repetirlo y lo último que te convenció fue que tu madre se intentó suicidar, pero esta vez enserio termino internada y te pudio que no cometieras los errores de tu padre- continua el relato mirándolo. Eso había pasado hace 4 meses atrás, lo habían ocultado a la prensa, solo su familia supo lo que paso.

\- no pienso hacerle daño a alguien inocente y que me ama, por más que me duela tenerla lejos- la deja de mirar.

-se nota- acaricia el pelo de Yi Jeong- dijiste que podías con esto ¿estás seguro?-

-sí, ver a mi madre en una camilla de hospital conectada a un respirador fue todo lo que necesite para darme cuenta como las cosas tiene que ser- se da la vuelta y se duerme.

Ella lo mira mientras sigue acariciando su pelo, mientras se promete internamente nunca decirle lo mucho que lo ama, pero por ese amor, lo va a ayudar a su modo a ser feliz.

Había dado unos buenos golpes, pero aún se siente intranquilo, no se suponía que tenían que ser de esta manera las cosas, su princesita tenía que ser feliz con su alma gemela y el solo la observaría, sintiéndose bien con solo verla sonreír.

Se sacó las vendas de sus manos, pensando que tal vez era lo mejor, no se torturaría más con los sentimientos de culpa de amar a la misma mujer que su mejor amigo, aunque en el fondo sabe que él todavía la ama, sentado en el capo de su auto mirando al rio estacionado frente a ese local de pela y apuesta clandestina de su familia, se pone a pensar en cómo deberían ser las cosas ahora, en ese instante escucha la voz de su amigo el violinista.

-¿por fin sacaste tu ira?- se sienta a su lado en el capo y mira al rio.

-Ji Hoo- lo mira sorprendido

-sabía que estarías acá, todavía recuerdo que tu padre dijo que era mejor que entrenaras en lugares como estos- se ríen.

-sí, porque la vida al igual que estas peleas no tiene reglas- se vuelven a reír.

-no contestaste mi pregunta-

\- no es importante-

-si importa, yo también sentí lo mismo-

Woo Bin lo mira sorprendido.

-no mientas, hace mucho me di cuenta de lo que sentís por Ga Eul-

-¿Cómo lo haces?- le pregunto inmediatamente después de esa afirmación, no pudo evitar preguntarle lo que hace mucho quiso saber.

\- día con día, con el consuelo de que ella es feliz y mi mejor amigo también-

-¿no te duele?-

-sí, pero uno se acostumbra a ese dolor, porque sabes que es feliz-

-así las cosas deben ser-

-no para vos-

El príncipe Song lo mira extrañado, Ji Hoo no lo mira pero continúa con sus palabras.

-¿sabes? Yo le dije a Joon Pyo que iba a luchar por ella en Nueva Caledonia, cuando creí que se había rendido, cuando él le dijo que se vaya y que no vuelva a buscarlo, lo dije porque me había molestado no hacer nada por estar con ella por lealtad a nuestra amistad y el simplemente se rendía, pensé si él no la hace feliz lo voy a hacer yo, pero después cuando vimos lo hilos de lo que la presidenta Kang hacía, volví a apoyar ese amor-

Woo Bin se sorprendía al ver lo parecido que eran sus sentimientos y que lo comprendía a la perfección, lo hizo sentir mas aliviado al no ser el único en sufrir de esa manera por amor, veía una luz en que podía vivir con ese dolor.

-pero solo por ver que ambos querían y ambos luchaban, solo por eso no me sentí tan mal por rendirme, pero no es lo mismo ahora, él se está rindiendo porque quiere, no porque no le quede otra opción, por eso creo que tenes una oportunidad-

-¿estás loco? las cosas no tienen que ser así-

-¿y cómo tiene que ser?- se levanta y lo se da vuelta para verlo de frente

-Ga Eul tiene que estar con un hombre que la ame, que la cuide, no digo que Yi Jeong fuera ideal, pero era su alma gemela, yo por más que la ame, soy de otro mundo, uno que la destruiría, además ellos se aman lo sé-

-pero Yi Jeong la lastimo y la está dejando ir, además… usare algo que ya le dije antes a Jan Di, no existe tal cosa como el mundo de uno y el mundo del otro, pero si lo hay, pueden crear el suyo propio, yo me rendí, pero lo intente, que el miedo o lo que debería ser, no te impida intentarlo, uno se arrepiente más de lo que no hizo, que de lo que hizo- le tiende su mano a su amigo, para que se levante del capo, sabiendo que todo lo que le dijo está dando vueltas en su cabeza- mejor nos vamos, tienes mucho que pensar, pero te aseguro que no es en lo que debería ser.

El joven heredero escucha, pero no contesta, su cabeza está a mil por hora reflexionando lo dicho, se mete a su auto y ambos se van de ahí, cada uno por su lado, algo es seguro si tiene una oportunidad con Ga Eul no tenía por qué desaprovecharla, aunque se muriera de miedo por el rechazo no solo a él, si no a lo que es su vida en realidad, no solo como el don juan del F4 si no también como el príncipe de la mafia, el heredero del clan Song, en muchos de sus sueños con Ga Eul había sumado su vida a esa ecuación y todos terminaban terriblemente mal, porque amarla no solo significaba deslealtad para su mejor amigo, si no también ponerla en peligro. Tal vez tiene razón Ji Hoo no debería pensar en lo que debería ser y dejar ser las cosas.

Hola a todos de nuevo, espero que les gusta este capítulo, realmente lo espero no saben lo que me exprimí el cerebro para tener este capítulo, por que como dije antes siempre quiero dar lo mejor de mí en cada capítulo, bueno antes de despedirme espero que les hayas gustado tanto como para dejarme un review, sus rw los agradezco mucho vi que muchos estaban ansioso por este capítulo y algunos quieren que ya Woo Bin le tire los galgos a Ga Eul, solo esperen y verán. Rossy, E, Benny y Yari, espero que la espera haya valido la pena y para todos los demás anónimos de nuevo muchas gracias por leer, enserio gracias. Cuídense nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Besos Criztal.

Pdt: DATO MUY IMPORTANTE, CASI LO OLVIDO, POR FAVOR, LEAN ESTA PARTE TAMBIEN: quiero cambiar el título del fic a: Brisa de verano. No sé si les gustara o si les será incomodo el cambio, si les gusta y me dan el okey, lo hago a partir del próximo capítulo, bueno sin más, nos vemos.


End file.
